From Street Mouse To Princess
by deetrixjaay
Summary: Join Sam on her journey from peasant kid to princess. A tale of love, adventure, and SEDDIE. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**From Street Mouse To Princess**_

| SAM'S P.O.V. |

I grabbed and apple from a food vendor's cart and slipped it under my shirt, making sure to not be seen. I dashed away and slipped into Old Maid Kennerly's fabric stall. "Morning, Miss K!"

The elderly woman looked up from her work and eyed the apple clutched in my dirt-rubbed hand. "Causing trouble already, eh, Sam?"

I polished the apple against my shirt and winked at the gaggle of young peasant boys that stood by the stall. "Oh Miss K, it's only trouble when I get caught!" I tossed the apple in the air and caught it around my back, finishing with a little bow. The peasant boys clapped enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a loud roar ripped through the marketplace. "Street mouse!" An angry palace guard fumed at the end of the alley way that lead to the fabric stall, glaring at me as I innocently took a bite out of the stolen apple. He took a step closer and I swallowed hastily.

"Well, gotta run! See you, Miss K!" I tossed the half-eaten apple at the old woman before climbing up onto the ledge that often served as my escape path from the guards. I flew across the ledge and heard the peasant boys' appreciative cries behind me. I threw them a flying kiss and jumped into the busy street below me, disappearing into the jumbled crowd. The guard roared again and I heard him calling for reinforcements.

"Seize that thief!"

I laughed as I ran through the hectic streets with a practiced ease. The marketplace had been my playground for as long as I could remember. I've spent a good part of my fourteen years of life using the marketplace as a battle field; me versus the palace guards who just couldn't appreciate a girl in need. Sure, I stole from food vendors now and then, but I usually found a way of paying them back by chasing away unwanted thugs and robbers. The vendors, in their own way, were used to my little stealing sprees, only the guards seemed to have a problem with them.

I jumped over a pothole, dove under a low beam, and rolled under a passing cart.

_Jump, dive, roll._

_Jump, dive, roll._

_Jump – CRASH_!

I collided with a stationary figure. I cursed and picked myself off the ground, dusting the dirt off my front. I rounded on the figure. "Are you crazy? What are you doing standing in the middle of –"

"There she is! Look, she has an accomplice! Grab them both!"

I groaned. The figure, a tall brown-haired boy, probably my age, looked at me. I sensed his rising panic. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into another alley. "Stick close, kid."

He nodded and followed as I started scaling the wall in front of us. Halfway up the wall, I glanced back at him, making sure he was still close. He was quick, but his movements were clumsy and inexperienced. I heaved myself onto the roof and stuck out a hand to help him up. Once we were both on the roof, I pulled him into a hidden alcove, one that I had set up for situations like these. I shoved him onto the worn, squashy arm chair I had managed to squeeze in the tight space. "Make yourself at home."

The kid nodded gratefully and then buried his head in his hands. I rolled my eyes. "First time on the streets, newbie?"

I watched him nod reluctantly. He sat up slowly, a wry smile on his face. "What gave me away?"

I began ticking off observations on my fingers. "One, you were standing out in the middle of the street during a guard check. Two, if I didn't help you up, you wouldn't have made it to the top of this roof. And three," I gave him a once over, "your clothes. They're in too good a shape for a long-time street kid."

He crossed his arms. "That obvious, huh?"

I lay on the ground in front of him and locked my hands behind my head. "Yup." I looked up at him. "So, what your story, newbie?"

He leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles. "You seem smart; take a guess, street mouse."

The term he used was one reserved for palace folk. He obviously wasn't from these streets. "Hm, are you a stable boy? A kitchen serf? Runaway palace guard-in-training?"

He chuckled. "Something like that."

"Okay Mr. Cryptic, don't tell me your story. Whatever, that's how it works on the streets anyways, right? Don't tell me your secrets and I won't drag you into mine?"

"Well, it's just…"

"Complicated?" I finished.

He nodded. "Yeah. All my life it's been other people telling me what to do, telling me how to live my life. I just want to be –"

"Free?" He looked at me. I shrugged. "That's what all the first time street roamers say." I looked up into the uncovered sky and we settled into a comfortable silence.

"What about you?" I turned to him, eyebrows raised. "What are you trying to break free from, blondie?"

I snorted. "Who says I'm trying to break free from something? For me, these streets aren't an escape; they're home."

He gave me a surprised look. "Home?"

I nodded. "For all fourteen years of my life." I played with the hem of my ratty t-shirt. "It's no big deal, really. I'm used to it, you know?"

"Actually, I wouldn't." He mumbled it so quietly, I was convinced he hadn't meant for me to hear. A rumbling noise came from his midsection.

"You hungry, newbie?" He nodded. "Alright, let's go nab some breakfast."

"You mean - _steal_?" He whispered the last word as if trying it out for the first time.

I wrinkled my nose. "My, my, you really are new to the streets." I rolled my eyes and pulled him out of the alcove. "C'mon, just remember, keep light on your feet and stay alert for palace guards, okay?"

We stepped out onto the roof. The toes of my bare feet curled against the edge of the rooftop. "Watch carefully." I launched myself off the roof and flew towards the ground, bending my knees slightly for a silent landing. A couple seconds later, the boy landed next to me, his landing a little less graceful than mine.

"Huh, I give you a seven out of ten." He grinned and gestured for me to lead the way. I crept into another alley, guiding him towards a food cart I knew would be left unattended by its lazy vendor who usually spent his days drunk and talking to the animals in the livestock stall. I spotted the cart and held a finger up to my lips. We kneeled behind a couple of crates of vegetables. I signaled for the boy to stay behind the crates. "Whistle if you hear any guards." He nodded and I went to go snatch some food.

I tucked two small apples, half a loaf of bread, and a bundle of grapes into the pouch I created by folding the bottom half of my shirt up. I was about to grab a chunk of cheese when I heard a low pitched whistle hit the air. I abandoned the cheese and ran back to where I left the boy.

He motioned to the opposite alleyway, indicating that the guards were coming from that direction. I pushed the grapes and bread into his hands and then pulled him into another one of my secret hidey-holes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I pressed my hand to his mouth. "Shh! Wait for them to pass." We waited in silence until the clanging of the guards' swords were echoing from a distance. I gave the boy the okay to speak.

"Oh Lord, I thought we were –"

"Hush! They might still be able to hear you, dummy!"

He looked offended by my choice of insult. "Dummy? I'll have you know, I happen to be very smart!"

I stuffed an apple into his mouth. "Oh stuff it; it's just an expression, newbie. Shut up and eat your apple." He took the apple out of his mouth and looked down at it warily. I tore a piece of bread from the loaf and stuck it in my mouth. "What? Does this food not measure up to your standards, Your Majesty?" He stiffened at the words 'Your Majesty'. "Uh, lighten up, newbie, it was just a joke."

He gave me an odd smile. "Oh, yes. Of course…" I could sense that he was holding something back.

"There you go again."

He looked at me, confused. "What?"

I waved what was left of the bread in his face. "Being all Mr. Cryptic."

He snatched the bread out of my hand and ate it. "Hey, I don't want to have to drag you in on my secrets," he said, using my previous words against me.

I rolled my eyes and started picking on the grapes. "Alright then." I caught him frowning at me. "What?"

"You sure do that a lot."

I rolled my eyes again and spit out a small grape seed. "Do what?"

"That!" He pointed at my face. "You roll your eyes!"

"I do not!" I felt myself rolling my eyes. _Oh._ "Well, so what if I do?"

He shrugged and popped a couple grapes into his mouth. "It's nothing. Just don't come crying to me when your eyeballs fall out of their sockets from all of your eye rolling."

I shoved him on the shoulder. "I _do not_ cry. _Ever_."

He shoved me back gently. "Never?" I bobbed my head.

"Yep."

"Wow, you must be pretty tough then."

I smiled and chewed on a grape. "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter of From Street Mouse To Princess. What do you think? <strong>

**Leave me a review and let me know if I should keep going! **

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**From Street Mouse To Princess**_

_**Chapter II**_

| SAM'S P.O.V. |

We finished our meal in a relatively friendly silence. The boy brushed the breadcrumbs off of his shirt and rose. "So, now what?"

"Hm..." I popped a final grape in my mouth and stood up, stretching my arms towards the sky. "I'm taking you," I poked in the chest "on the adventure of a lifetime," I joked. "And I'll let you meet the gang." I walked out of the alcove and gestured for him to follow me. We went down a couple of alleys and climbed up to a different roof top. I didn't have to help the boy up this time. We sat by the edge, dangling our legs above the streets below us.

"The gang?"

I nodded and let out three low, short whistles; the signal for a meeting. After a couple of seconds, a series of whistles replied from different areas of the marketplace. I turned to the boy. "Mhm, couple years back, there was this huge guard raid, and me and a couple of the long-time street kids saved a bunch of other kids; we hang around each other from time to time."

"Yeah, like when you're planning a big prank for the palace guards or the grumpy street vendors." A thin girl with fiery red hair came up behind us. I nodded towards her.

"Wendy." She grinned at me and then turned towards the new kid.

"Hey there, newbie." The kid huffed and crossed his arms.

"Am I that obvious?"

Another voice called out to us. A tall blonde boy followed by a few other kids came up and over the roof. "You sure are."

I flashed the boy a smile. "Hi, Carter." Carter was a little bit older than me, and over the years I've developed somewhat of a crush on him. He ruffled my hair in a big brother-like fashion.

"Captain. Newbie," he said, using my nickname and nodding towards the kid. The boy threw up his arms.

"Why is everyone calling me that?" I just laughed and patted him on the knee.

"Don't take it personally. Nicknames are a symbol of acceptance for street roamers. Right, Flame, Stretch?" I nodded towards Wendy and Carter. They murmured in agreement, as did the other kids gathered around us. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my waist.

"Hello, Captain," a voice whispered into my ear. I turned my head and found myself facing a tan boy with spikey, black hair. I crinkled my nose and twisted out of his grip.

"Hands off, Jonah." He ignored me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. A few months ago, Jonah had caused a crazy marketplace riot and I had a tiny crush on him, until he went and kissed some other street girl a couple days later. I've hated him ever since, but he seemed to be convinced that I was in love with him. I was about to punch him in the gut, but he was suddenly pulled away from me.

Jonah fell to the ground and I looked up and saw the new boy glaring at him. "She said hands off." Jonah sneered at him and stood up, brushing the dirt of off his clothes. He stomped towards a group of kids on the other side of the roof top. I smiled up at the boy.

"I could've handled that myself, but thank you." I patted him on the cheek and smirked when his face flushed a faint pink color. He smiled softly and I turned to address the gang. "Okay team, I'm taking Newbie here," I clapped him on the shoulder, "on an adventure. Anyone want to tag along?" A few kids, including Wendy, Carter, and Jonah, agreed to join us. I frowned before letting that last person join us. We said our goodbyes to the rest of the kids and clambered down into the market.

"Where to first, Captain?" Wendy asked. I smirked and began heading towards the center of the marketplace.

"Let's go raise some hell, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"And stay out, you mangy street runts!"<p>

We bolted away from the angry street vendor and Carter lead us into an empty alley. Wendy and a bunch of other kids actually fell to the floor, laughing. I lingered outside for a second, sending a cheeky wave to the mob of angry vendors.

"The street runts send you our love!"

We had spent the better of almost three hours playing little pranks on the crankiest of street vendors out there. A spider in Madame Sinstra's pottery stall, holes in the bottom of Old Jefferson's sacks of grain, letting the chickens out of Mr. Hamilton's coop… The look on the old grouch's face when he saw his chickens running amuck was priceless. The memory of it sent me into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. I was too busy laughing to notice someone standing right in front of me. I fumbled over my feet in attempt to stop, causing me to fall into someone's arms.

"Oof." I looked up and found myself staring into the newbie's smirking face.

"Well, hello there," he said, his smirk widening. I twisted myself out of his grasp and swung my hair in front of my face to hide the slight blush I felt coming along. When I felt the heat in my cheeks fade, I hastily cleared my throat and turned to address my brigade of pranksters.

"Well my fellow street kids, we end the afternoon with yet another set of pranks that will surely tickle the wee little hearts of the street vendors whenever they think about them." The group broke out in appreciative laughter. I waved to silence them. "And so," I began, using a regal-sounding voice, "Until next prank lore, friends!" They began setting out in different directions in groups of twos and threes. The sun was beginning to set into the western side of the marketplace. I tugged on the new boy's shirtsleeve and gestured for him to follow me out the alley.

"C'mon. I want to show you something." We weaved past home-bound vendors (avoiding those we had pranked earlier) and I lead him to where my favorite spot in the whole marketplace was. We reached the highest building on the western side of the market. I glanced up at the high roof top and then back at the boy.

"You up for a challenge, newbie?" Instead of taking offense of the nickname, he just grinned.

"After you, milady." I rolled my eyes at his nonsense and grasped one of the stone bricks to pull me up onto the wall. About halfway up, I felt my foot slip against a loose brick. I caught myself before I had the chance to fall off the wall.

"Careful now, blondie!" the boy hollered from the ground. I rolled my eyes and continued to climb.

"Thanks for the advice, newbie! And don't call me that!" He just replied with a chuckle. I heard him follow my climb up the wall. I craned my neck and stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't fall off." I sped up my climb and then heaved myself onto the roof. I went over to the far corner of the rooftop and opened up a tiny niche where I stored some food in for whenever I came up here. I just finished putting the food out, when I saw him struggling to climb onto the roof. I smirked and then sauntered over to him.

"Need some help there?" He huffed up at me.

"Help would be greatly appreciated." I laughed and grasped his wrist, heaving him onto the roof. I kept his hand in mine as I guided him over to the food, feeling a strange fluttery feeling in my stomach. I let go of his hand and sat down cross-legged, gesturing for him to join me. He sat down close enough so that our knees were gently touching.

"So, what is it you wanted me to see?" I wagged my index finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, just wait and see." I grabbed a pear and handed it to him, choosing an apple for myself. We nibbled on our fruit, and I tried to think of something to say. An awry thought passed through my mind. "Hey, newbie?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you run away from wherever you came from?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Like I said before, I just want to be free."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but from what? A home to live in? People who care about you?"

"It's not exactly… Well, um, I…" he trailed off uncertainly.

I tapped on the uneaten side of my apple. "You know, freedom isn't always what it's cut out to be."

"Why not? You get to do whatever you want, whenever you want. You can plan your own life without anyone interfering. Nobody can tell you what to do," he looked over at me, "It sounds pretty good to me."

I frowned. "What happens when you can't scavenge any food? Who feeds you? What happens when you're all dirty? Where do you go to clean up? What happens when" – I took a sharp breath – "you watch friends die at the hands of market raiders and bandits? What do you do?"

He looked up at me with horror-filled eyes. "I never thought about it that way…"

I scoffed. "Obviously not." He looked down at his half-eaten pear guiltily. My expression softened and I leaned my shoulder against his. "I just… I don't think anyone else should have to go through that, that's all." He turned his face towards mine. "Go back. I bet there are tons of people back at your home that are missing you." I looked away from him and tossed my apple off the edge of the roof, watching as it fell to the ground below. Just as I looked up, the sun began settling onto the horizon. I elbowed the boy excitedly.

"Look, look! It's starting! Watch!" The sun sank into the horizon, engulfing the entire marketplace in a tranquil glow. I turned to the boy and folded my legs underneath me. "Isn't it amazing?"

He smiled gently and faced me. My eyes locked with his warm brown ones. "Absolutely beautiful," he whispered softly. He began leaning in towards me and I found myself mirroring his movements. We much too close, I could see a sprinkle of gold in the sea of chocolate brown that were his eyes. Closer… Closer…

His lips pressed onto mine. I immediately felt myself melting into the kiss. His tongue slowly pushed into my mouth and I felt a jolt of electricity at the contact of his tongue on mine. I kissed Jonah, and a few other street boys after him, but those kisses were nothing, _nothing_, like this one. It was passionate… It was incredible… It was…

_Perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* A KISS! YAY ^-^ <strong>

**Yep, that was chapter two! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter, alright? But ONLY if you guys fuel my creative writing senses with REVIEWS! (x**

**Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter! Love you guys to pieces!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter III**

| SAM'S P.O.V. |

We broke apart slowly. He grinned up at me embarrassedly, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Well that was…"

I nibbled on my bottom lip. "Nice."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, nice." I pulled my hands from his shoulders, where they had crept towards in the middle of the kiss, and tucked them into my lap. My eyes strayed to the ground and I started laughing. I felt him poke me on the leg. I looked up at saw him staring at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" I shrugged as my laughter trailed off.

"Nothing, really. It's just, well, I just met you this morning and here we are, less than a day later, swapping spit on a rooftop during a beautiful sunset." I snorted. "Pretty strange, huh?"

He reached out and tugged on one of my curls. "I dunno, I think I kind of liked it." I rolled my eyes and tried to fight back a smile. He reached up and brushed his thumb against my cheek gently. "Hey, you liked it too. Don't try denying it, blondie."

I swatted his hand playfully. "Okay, so maybe I did. What're you going to do about it? Turn me in to the palace guards?" He scooted closer to me and reached out his hand to mine, intertwining our fingers. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest in sheer delight. He smiled.

"I'd rather you stayed right here, actually." I felt myself leaning in towards him again. But before our lips could meet, a series of trumpets went off throughout the darkening marketplace. We jumped apart and looked around wildly. I scrambled and peered over the edge of the rooftop. The sight below was one rarely seen in the commoners' marketplace. There was a crew of palace riders waving black flags with the royal crest embroidered onto each one. I frowned; the color of the western kingdom was purple, not black. There must've been a death in the imperial court. The brigade stopped a little ways off from where I was. I made my way to the wooden beam that connected this rooftop to the one next to it. I gestured for the boy to follow me.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." He hesitated for a couple of seconds before getting to his feet to follow me. We passed over to the next rooftop, and the next, until we were at the one right above the spot where the palace officials stopped in front of. We settled down onto our stomachs just as a man blew his trumpet once more. The group that had gathered around the riders hushed as the trumpet's note faded. A palace courier hopped off of one of the horses. I saw him make the motion to clear his throat. He held his palms out, addressing the crowd at large.

"Today is a day filled of melancholies. We bring you grave news from the imperial palace." I felt the boy tense beside me. I made a move to look at him questioningly, but stopped at the courier's next words.

"High King Edward is dead." There was a collective gasp from the audience and a gasp even escaped my own lips. There was a moment of silence. Then, a horde of women began weeping. I understood their sorrow. Though I didn't know much about the king himself, I was aware of his kind and fair rule. I looked towards the boy and noticed his fingers were gripping the edge of the rooftop, his knuckles were turning white. I could tell he was trying to stop them from shaking. I reached out and gently brushed his forearm.

"Are you okay?" His expression tensed for a fraction of a second before falling into an unconvincing smile. He released the ledge and flexed his fingers, letting the blood flow back into his hands.

"I'm fine," he said curtly. He stood and made his way back to the rooftop where we watched the sunset. I followed him, people's sobs echoing behind me. I found him sitting with his legs dangling off the edge, elbows resting on his knees. His chin was cupped in the palm of his hand and he stared blankly over the darkened marketplace. I settled down next to him and fell onto my back, locking my hands behind my head.

"You sure you're okay?" He sighed and then copied my position, our elbows barely touching.

He repeated his answer with a more defensive edge. I knew he was holding something back, but I bit my lip and decided to let it go. Stars began dotting the sky and we just sat there in a solemn silence. I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, searching for something to say.

"Hey, blondie?"

"Yes, newbie?" I shifted over to my side so that I was facing him. I pulled my legs in and rested my head onto my outstretched arm. He rolled so he was facing me and propped his head up with his hand. He smiled down at me.

"Thank you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"For what?" He shrugged one shoulder.

"For everything. Today was," he exhaled, "amazing. In all my fourteen years of life, I don't think I've ever had that much fun."

I snorted. "You, sir, must have an epically boring life." His eyes dropped slightly.

"You have no idea…" he mumbled under his breath. I frowned.

"No, I really don't, Mr. Cryptic. Why don't you try to explain?" It was his turn to frown.

"I'd rather not, thanks."

"But I –"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped harshly. My eyebrows shot up. My lips pressed into a thin line.

"Well, I am _oh so _sorry for bugging you." I flipped onto my other side and curled up into the fetal position. I ignored the tugging on the back of my t-shirt.

"I – I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet. "I'm _really _sorry." Ignore. He tugged on my t-shirt again. "C'mon blondie, I really didn't mean to yell." He poked my shoulder. "Please forgive me." At those words, I was flashed-back to my first independent stealing spree. I was only four years old.

_I snuck into the silent fabric stall. I was in need of fabric for the older kids to make us clothing, as our clothes were in near tatters. I tip-toed towards a shelf of purple fabric. As I pulled on the corner of a piece of fabric, the whole shelf came tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. I scrambled to pick up the fallen fabric and froze when I heard urgent footsteps approaching the stall. A severe-looking elderly woman stepped into the stall._

"_Thief! Thief! There's a thief in my sta –" She stopped abruptly when she saw me. She grimaced. "Street kid," she spat. "Just wait until the palace guards get a hold of you, runt." She strode over to me and dragged me to the entrance of her stall by the neck of my t-shirt. I stumbled along, trembling in fear; the older kids had told me of the dreadful punishments the palace guards issued to stray street thieves. _

"_I – I'm –" I choked out. The woman whipped me around so that I was facing her. _

"_Do you have something to say, street runt?" I stared into her cold grey eyes and tried to find even a bit of warmth within them. _

"_Please," I said, in a small voice, for that was all I could muster, "Please forgive me." The woman blinked and I saw a flicker of sympathy in her eyes. The small flicker gave me hope. "Please, miss, forgive me." I wasn't sure if it was the way I said it or if it was the fact that I was just a small child, but the food vendor released me from her grip and instead, rested her hand on my shoulder. _

"_Go, child, be on your way." Before running off, I paused and turned back to the woman. _

"_My name is Sam." It was foolish for me to reveal my name to someone who could potentially turn me into the guards, but something told me it was okay. My feeling was confirmed as I saw the old woman smile softly._

"_Mrs. Kennerly, you may call me Mrs. Kennerly." I smiled widely and darted off, stopping one last time to wave at my new friend._

"_Goodbye, Mrs. K!"_

I was pulled out of my flashback by another tug on the back of my shirt. "Please, blondie, I really am sorry." I turned over again to face him, only to find his face only inches away from mine. He looked into my eyes. "Sorry." His warm breath washed over my lips and I resisted the urge to shiver. I bit my lip.

"Fine, I forgive you." His face lit up. "But, you snap at me like that ever again and I will break your fingers off, got it?" He gulped, but then planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face burn up. He smiled brightly.

"I knew you'd forgive me eventually, blondie!" I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the chest. I rolled onto my back and he shuffled to do the same so that we were both staring up at the sky. I tucked one hand underneath my hand and the other in the space between the two of us. I felt him brush his fingertips against mine. A wave of sudden drowsiness hit me and I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open. Before I fell asleep, I muttered an almost inaudible goodnight.

"'Night, newbie."

"G'night, blondie."

I smiled and let the sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't murder me. It's been over a week since I've updated any of my stories, and I usually try to update everyday. My apologies ._.<strong>

**Anyways, so yeah. That was chapter three. What'd you think?**

**Halloween candy can be given in review form ^-^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3 **

**PS - HAPPY HALLOWEEN! GO CRAZY! EAT CANDY! SCARE THE CHIZ OUT OF TRICK-OR-TREATERS! (x**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter IV**

| SAM'S P.O.V. |

A chilly breeze pulled me out of my sleep. I brought my hand up to my face, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Morning, newbie." There was no response; I figured he was still fast asleep. With one hand still over my eyes and reached over to nudge him awake. All I got was empty air. My eyes snapped open and I found myself alone on the rooftop. I shot to my feet, my head spinning from standing up too quickly. I frantically scanned the area to find any sign of the boy.

"Newbie? This isn't funny. Where are you?" The stupid kid must've been playing a joke on me or something. I was about to climb back down to the marketplace to find him, but something caught my eye. A short message was etched into the dirt at my feet. I was grateful for the reading and writing lessons Mrs. K had given me growing up.

_Good bye, Blondie._

_- Newbie_

Good bye? I felt warmth prickle in the back of my eyes and my vision clouded up. Was I crying? _Good bye. _I felt a single tear trail down my face. He was gone. I had known him only one day, and he was already gone. I didn't even get to know what his name was. His image flooded my mind. His brown hair and cocoa eyes… that expression he made whenever someone called him Newbie… his lips… they were so soft and gentle when we kissed… A sudden wave of fury washed over me, followed by the urge to puke my guts out. That _nub _had kissed me and whispered pretty words into my ear, and then had the nerve to just _leave_. The tears vanished in an instant. I kicked at his message, sending dirt flying into the air.

"What a pathetic little jerk!" I scooped a rock off the floor and cocked my arm back to chuck it off the roof. Just as I was going to throw the rock, someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around, about to sink the rock into the intruder's head.

"Woah, don't throw! I come in peace!" I huffed and let the rock fall to the ground with a thump.

"Geez, Wendy, don't just sneak up on me like that. I could've cleared your head off with that rock." The red-head snorted and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know, I was there." She analyzed my face, taking in my probably red-rimmed eyes and angry expression. She moved closer to me with an outreached hand. "What happened to you, Captain?" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest.

"I don't want to talk about it." I frowned at stared down at my bare feet.

"Where's the new kid?" I felt a tug in my belly.

"Gone," I said curtly, refusing to meet her curious eyes.

"Plenty of street kids have come and gone, why're you so worked up about hi– oh." She stopped abruptly. I glared at her.

"Oh what?" Wendy took a step closer to me.

"You were falling for him."

"Excuse me?" I asked defensively. "I was not _falling _for him! I barely knew him for a day, how could I have possibly fallen for him?"

Wendy just smiled knowingly. "Somebody sounds a little protest-y…" she taunted. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked over to the ledge so I could climb down to the marketplace and grab some food. I heard Wendy shuffle to keep up with me. She climbed down next to me. "I think you liked him."

I scowled and fought the urge to push her off the wall. "Drop it, Flame. I did not like him." I climbed down until I was close enough to the ground to jump off. As soon as I hit the ground, I hurried away from Wendy and her prying conversation. I heard Wendy shuffle to catch up to me. "Ugh, just go away, Wendy."

She tugged on my arm. "Not until you admit you were falling for that boy!"

I whipped around to face the insufferable red-head. "Fine! It's true! I was starting to like him! Okay? But it doesn't matter now because he's gone and he's never coming back! I'll never see him _again_." I took a deep breath and stalked off in the direction of Mrs. K's stall.

"Sam! Wait!"

"What now?" I growled. Wendy hesitated before walking next to me.

"Sam, maybe you will see him again. Maybe he'll come back to find you and you'll live happily ever after…" I scoffed.

"I think you're taking Mrs. K's romance tales a little too seriously, Flame. That'll never happen." We approached Mrs. Kennerly's fabric stall and found the elderly woman there as if she was waiting for us to arrive. Wendy squeezed my shoulder before we walked over to her.

"You never know, Captain. It could happen." I shrugged her hand off and greeted Mrs. K.

"Morning, Mrs. Kennerly. Were you waiting for us?" She held out a piece of expensive looking paper.

"The palace couriers sent out these after they delivered the news about King Edward." She lowered her eyes slightly as she mentioned the late king. She took a deep breath. "It's a message from the Eastern kingdom."

I furrowed my eyebrows. The Eastern Kingdom hardly ever communicated messages Western kingdom commoners, only to those in the royal court. I took the paper and shifted so both Wendy and I could read it.

_The royal guard of the Eastern kingdom will arrive in the Western market place at noon tomorrow. All young women between the ages of ten and eighteen are required to gather in the marketplace center. Explanation will be provided the day of arrival._

I looked up at Mrs. K. "What's this supposed to mean?" The woman shook her head.

"I do not know, however, seeing as the two of you," she gestured at me and Wendy, "are young women between the ages of ten and eighteen, you will have to be in the marketplace center soon."

"What would a bunch of hoity-toity palace people want to do with couple of street rats?" I snorted at the idea of me and Wendy running around a polished castle in our scrubby rags. Mrs. K brushed my arm gently.

"You never know, my dear. Now please, go wash up. There's a bucket of water behind the stall. Go." I said a hasty good bye to Wendy and heading towards the back of the stall. Before I went in, Wendy yelled after me.

"Don't be upset, Captain! Your true love will be back again!"

"Wendy!" I hissed. It was too late, she had run off. My cheeks were burning and I felt Mrs. K's curious glance. I peeked over at her before disappearing behind the stall. Just as I found the bucket of water, Mrs. K's footsteps came up behind me. I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." The elderly woman passed me a small piece of cloth to use as a washcloth.

"I wasn't going to talk about it." I dunked the towel in the water and then wrung it out.

"Good." I swiped the towel across my face, trying to at least somewhat better my appearance.

"So, who's this 'true love' that Wendy girl was talking about?" she asked casually. I buried my face into the cloth.

"This isn't not talking about it, Mrs. K…" The woman frowned at me.

"Sam, I am practically your mother, I deserve to know these things." I sighed and threw the damp cloth over the rim of the bucket. I sat on top of an overturned crate, leaning my elbows onto my knees and cupping my chin in my palm.

"It's just some boy." Mrs. K raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't that Jonah boy, is it?" I smiled. Mrs. K hated him just as much, if not more, as I did.

"No, it's that that dirtbag. It's just some kid who was new to the whole street rat kinda thing."

"Don't classify yourselves as that, Sam," Mrs. K scolded me, "I've told you that a million times before." I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But anyways… it was just some random boy." Mrs. K looked at me and I sensed that she knew that it was a whole lot more than just some "random boy".

"Well, if he was just some 'random boy', then why are you so upset?"

I balled my fists. "I'm not upset! Why does everyone think that?" Mrs. K tapped on her chin.

"He left, didn't he?" I felt a squeeze in my chest.

"Yes, he left." She gave me a look as if to say 'And?'. I inhaled deeply. "He left, after he kissed me." My mouth curled up to the side, like the words left a bad aftertaste in my mouth. Mrs. K clucked sympathetically. I glared up at her. "I don't need you to pity me, Mrs. K."

"But Sam, I –"

"No, he's not anything worth remembering." I stormed out of the stall and began walking out to the marketplace center.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Sam's all heart broken. But don't worry! She won't be for too long!<strong>

**Hm, what does the Eastern kingdom want to do with girls from the Western kingdom? **

**Leave a review, and you might just find out!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter V**

| SAM'S P.O.V. |

I juggled a couple apples in my hands.

"This is so stupid," I said without taking my eyes off the apples. Wendy grunted in agreement. It was just about noon and there was a crowd of girls gathered around in the marketplace center. We were gathered in groups of four or five; street kids on one side, street vendors' daughters on the other.

"They think they're just so high and mighty, don't they?" Mikaela, another street girl said, nodding her head over at the vendors' daughters. I tossed two apples back into the basket, keeping one to snack on. I rubbed it onto my shirt and took a savage bite out of it, letting the juice dribble over my chin.

"These girls are hopeless. They're trying too hard. Look at them." Most of them were dressed in their best dresses that their parents could afford. They were giggling and bragging about their new clothes.

"Get a look at me, Barbra!"

"Oo-whoo! I sure look good, eh, Tasha?"

I rolled my eyes. "So stupid…" I repeated, swiping the apple juice off my chin. A mischievous thought popped into my head. I gestured for the rest of the street kids to come closer. "Hey you guys, check this out." I bit a chunk off of the apple and spat it back out into my hand. I cocked my arm back and aimed for the group of airheads. The other street girls, realizing what I was about to do, held their hands up to their mouths to muffle their laughter. I cupped my mouth with my free head and threw my head back.

"Heads up, pansies!" I chucked the apple chunk. It sailed right over our heads and hit one of the snooty girls dead center on the forehead. Her face froze in an idiotic expression. We all burst out laughing. Wendy clapped me on the back and a couple other girls whooped appreciatively.

"Alright, go Captain!"

"Ha, you got her good!"

The girl I hit clenched her fists and stomped over in my direction. I snorted. What could that priss possibly do to me? Before she could reach me, a trumpet echoed out, followed by the sound of hoof beats. She shot me a venomous look before stalking back to her friends. Our laughter died out just as the front line of the palace guard brigade came into view. The merchants' daughter straightened up and compiled into a line, smoothening out the fronts of their dresses. The other street girls and I, on the other hand, just gathered in a scrambled, little clump. Some merchant girls sent ugly glares at the apple still clutched in my hand. I just smiled and gave them a cheeky little wave, signaling for the other street girls to do the same. They sent flying kisses and dramatic princess waves. The girls just rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the entering guard.

After a wave of riders with black horses, a pair of tall white stallions walked into our sight, pulling a white, gold-trimmed carriage behind it. Some vendor daughters gasped excitedly and they broke out in animated whispers.

"It's the Eastern kingdom princess!"

"The princess is _here_, in our marketplace!"

I nudged Wendy in the arm. "What would some high class princess want with merchant brats and street beggars?" She shrugged and started discussing it with the girl next to her. The imperial parade stopped and a trumpet boy let out another note. The front guard, the general, I guessed, stepped forward.

"Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Princess Carlotta Shay of the Eastern Kingdom!" Two guards bustled towards the carriage doors and pulled them open, revealing a slender figure adorned in a flowing, pale pink dress. Her face was covered by a thin, white veil as was her hair, so only her eyes were showing, but just barely. I was unsurprised by the hiding of her face; Mrs. K had told us stories about the mysterious princess of the Eastern kingdom.

According to Mrs. K, the queen of the Eastern kingdom had died shortly after giving birth to the princess and High King Steven decided to devote his life to keeping his precious daughter safe. Usually kept her away from the public eye, only allowing her to leave the palace heavily veiled and under the watch of her older brother, Lord Spencer. _What the heck would she be doing here, in the Western kingdom, of all places?_

With the assistance of a young page, the princess slowly stepped out of the carriage. A slightly round man wearing a gaudy looking feathered hat stepped out of the carriage behind her, holding a rolled up piece of parchment. He positioned himself next to the princess and unrolled the parchment, clearing his throat. He started talking and I had to bite back my laughter. The plump man had a voice that was a quite a few octaves higher than what would fit his appearance.

"Subjects of the Western kingdom –" I let out a snort, earning me a dirty look from the feathered hat man. I hastened to compose myself. "Subjects of the Western Kingdom," he began again, "High King Steven of the Eastern kingdom has come to the decision of appointing Princess Carlotta with a personal servant. Upon wishing to reach out to his brother kingdom and its subjects, he requests a young woman from the Western kingdom." I could practically see the vendors' daughters' ears all perk up at the announcement, while the rest of the girls and I just continued to watch the courier with bored expressions. We all knew there was no way we'd get selected. In the eyes of imperial folk, we were just good-for-nothing hooligans, not worthy of palace positions. I didn't even understand why they would consider us for this.

"Princess Carlotta herself will choose the maiden of her liking," the courier continued, "She will inspect each and every one of you and select the one she finds most fitting." He turned to the princess, and with a slight bow of his head, he gestured for her to begin searching for her maidservant. As Princess Carlotta started making her way towards us, people began breaking off into small groups. I heard the vendors' girls chatting with one another, all whispering about how they were _so _sure they were going to be chosen to go to the Eastern kingdom.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to an upside down turnip crate, nabbing a couple more apples on my way over. I plopped down and leaned my back against the wall, observing the scene before me. It was pathetic; every time Princess Carlotta neared a group, they would shower her with overbearing compliments and fake smiles. I frowned. _Why are these people trying so hard? _I, for one, did not want to be whisked away to a place filled with stuck-up palace people who would try to tell me what to do. I loved the freedom of my life. And no matter how hard living in the streets of the marketplace, I'd definitely choose those hardships over having someone control my life.

…_other people telling me what to do, telling me how to live my life…_

The boy's words echoed painfully in my head. I cringed and shook my head, trying to get his voice out of there. He was nothing. I would never think about him again. Never.

I let out a deep breath and started tossing the apples lazily from hand to hand. I threw the apples higher, and higher, keeping in time with their rise and fall pattern. I threw them all five of them up in the air at the same time and caught them as they fell. Five… Four… Three… Two… The last apple fell right out of my reach and tumbled to the ground. I got down on my knees to crawl after it. It rolled further away from me and stopped right in front of the hem of a pristine pale pink dress. I slowly looked up and found myself staring up into a white veil. I scrambled to my feet and kicked the apple out of the princess's pathway. I cleared my throat.

"Mm…" I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to talk to a princess, so I decided apologizing would be the best way to start. "I'm – uh, I apologize, um, Your Highness?" My apology came out more like a question. I locked my arms behind my back and grinned sheepishly, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. The princess stared at me for a few moments, and I could've sworn I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes. But before I could be sure, she swiftly turned away from me. _Well, that went well._ The princess returned to the foot of her carriage and we gathered around her once more. I sort of hid in the back because I figured her guard and company would be glaring at me for almost pelting their darling princess with an apple. The princess beckoned for the General to lean in closer. He gave a curt nod and straightened up.

"Princess Carlotta has made her decision! She will now reveal the young woman she picks as her maidservant."

The marketplace center was deadly silent, only the noises of wandering stray dogs were audible. I could feel the tension and suspense radiating off of the eager merchant girls. Princess Carlotta scanned the group once and then held up a porcelain hand to point at her chosen maidservant.

She was pointing straight at me.

The initial reaction was a combination of gasps; horrified ones from the vendors' daughters and amazed ones from the street girls. I stood rooted to my spot, paralyzed, unable to move.

"Sam!" Wendy hissed into my ear, "She's pointing at you! Go!" When I remained unresponsive, she gave me a slight shove. I stumbled out of the group and shuffled towards the princess and her company. The plump courier looked at me in a scrutinizing manner.

"State your name, peasant."

"Sa –" my voice began to crack; I cleared my throat. "My name is Sam." The courier arched an eyebrow before turning back to the crowd.

"Standing before you, Samantha of the Western kingdom, newly appointed maidservant to Her Royal Highness, Princess Carlotta!" My friends burst into whistles and applause and I just stood there, shell-shocked. "Pst!" I turned towards the courier. "Bow to the princess," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. I stared at him blankly. He bent forward at the waist, placing a hand over his heart. I stood facing Princess Carlotta and mimicked his gesture. Reluctantly I looked up into the princess's eyes. The crinkles around her eyes told me she was smiling. She reached out and took my hand, squeezing it gently. In a soft, delicate voice, she whispered,

"Welcome to the Eastern kingdom, Samantha."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, yeah?<strong>

**Love, **

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

><p>I was brought into large room, a meeting room, I guessed. There was a large table that was almost as long as the room itself. A white marble chair with golden embellishments was situated at the head of the table. The princess was ushered into the corner seat closest to the fancy chair. Two guards positioned themselves behind her chair. Once the princess was seated, the rest of the party sat themselves down. I glanced around uneasily, not sure of where I should sit. I caught the feathered hat man looking at me pointedly. He subtly gestured to the seat next to him. I made my way over to him, painfully aware of the analytical looks the other people in the room where giving me.<p>

I sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair. An awkward silence filled the room. I propped one leg up on the seat of my chair, drawing my knee to my chest. The woman across from me arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. I was about to open my mouth to tell her to mind her own business, when I felt a sharp pinch on my arm. I snapped my head towards the feathered hat man. He was glaring at me.

"Sit _properly_!" he hissed. I gave him a defiant look and kept my foot where it was. The man grumbled and I heard some let out a quiet chuckle. I looked up and saw a black-haired boy, probably my age, trying to bite back a laugh. He caught my gaze and winked. I raised my eyebrows, but felt a small smile creeping onto my face.

'Bored?' he mouthed. I nodded my head slightly. He pointed at himself. 'Me too.' My smile widened. This kid wasn't all that bad. There was clenching feeling in my stomach and my mind instantly filled with thoughts of the boy from the marketplace. I dropped my gaze from the black-haired boy and down to my lap. I took a deep breath, trying to get rid of any thoughts of him.

A door opened. I looked up from my lap and saw a tall, lanky man with medium length brown hair walking into the chamber. A thick, brown leather band with the Eastern kingdom crest etched onto it identified him as Lord Spencer, Princess Carlotta's older brother. He sat in the chair opposite of his sister. A man, taller than Lord Spencer, walked into the room. Everyone hastened to stand up, the feathered hat man pulling me up with him.

"I could've done that myself, fool," I muttered under my breath. He looked at me scornfully and held his index finger to his lips.

"Shush, peasant girl!" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the man who had just entered the room. He had short brown hair, the same shade as Lord Spencer's. He held himself with an air of confidence that labeled him as a ruler. He sat down in the white marble chair. King Steven of the Eastern kingdom. "Pst!" I looked around and saw that everyone in the room was bowing with their hands over their hearts. The feather hat man jerked his finger towards the ground. I hastened to bend down, copying everyone else's bow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black-haired bow trying to hold back a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just winked again.

"Thank you, my friends. Please, be seated." I straightened up and sat back down in my chair, turning towards the king. He cleared his throat. "I see you have all returned safely from you journey to the Western kingdom." He took Princess Carlotta's hand and smiled gently. "Tell me, sweet, where is your chosen maiden?" Princess Carlotta squeezed her father's hand then raised a finger to point at me. King Steven returned the gesture and then turned his gaze towards me. The feathered hat man pulled me to my feet again. He bowed his head slightly and motioned over at me.

"King Steven, my king, this is the maiden chosen by Princess Carlotta." I saw his eyes widen in surprise. Immediately, a wave of exasperation washed through me. _Here's another uptight, fancy-shmancy butthead that's going to scorn me…_ I bowed to him so I could hide my annoyed expression.

"Rise from your bow." I lifted my head and saw the king analyzing me curiously. _Yes, this is what a street rat looks like in person, Your Majesty! _I struggled to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "What is your name, child?" I took a deep breath.

"My name's Sam. And it's not Samantha, just _Sam_," I said, shooting the plump man next to me a pointed look. I heard a couple of the woman in the room let out horrified gasps; they were probably taken aback by my less than friendly tone I was using the presence of the king. I looked back at the king, expecting a reprimanding look. But instead of a chastising frown, there was a slight smile on his face. His brown eyes had the same twinkle of amusement I had barely caught in Princess Carlotta's eyes earlier.

"Welcome to my home, Sam." I was impressed; this guy wasn't as butt-headed as I thought he was going to be. I smiled and bowed again.

"Thank you, High King Steven." The king smiled at me before turning back to his daughter. Once his attention was off me, I stuck my tongue out at the feathered hat man. He huffed and then plopped his big behind back onto his chair. I smirked and settled back down in my seat, this time sitting cross-legged. I felt the reproving stares of the other high class snobs. I just stretched my arms up to my sides and sat more comfortably in my seat. The king patted his daughter's hand and rose from his chair.

"My people, we have another matter to discuss today." His expression grew serious. "It saddens me to say this. High King Edward of our brother kingdom in the West has passed away. May he be forever remembered as a great king and a loyal friend to me and the rest of our kingdom." Everyone in the room cast their eyes downwards in a moment of silence for the late king. King Steven took a deep breath. "We have observed the uprising of several independent war clans from the Southern kingdom. It is to our knowledge that they wish to try and overtake the Western kingdom. That has been their hope for the longest of centuries. Now that High King Edward has passed, the South will definitely have the upper hand if they were to go into battle with them."

"I will send our military forces out immediately, my king." I turned my head towards a burly man with a scar running down from his temple to the corner of his mouth. "If we join forces with the West, we will overpower them. My men and I will set out for the Western kingdom as soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning, sir."

King Steven looked at the man. "I intend to make the journey with you, General Sockington." Several gasps rang out throughout the room. The king squared his shoulders. "Edward was my friend. It is my obligation to keep his kingdom safe. I will go." Lord Spencer stood up.

"Father, I can – I will – go in your place. Socko and I can run the brigade together," he said. The king shook his head.

"I know that you and General Sockington are great leaders in battle, Spencer. But, I must do this myself." Lord Spencer clenched his fists.

"But I must go instead of you! I'm much –" The king shook his index finger at his son.

"Ah, ah, son, don't say it's because you're much younger. I'm not that old!" he joked playfully, breaking the seriousness of the conversation. The playful banter reminded me of the kind I shared with my friends back at the marketplace. I frowned at the thought of never seeing Wendy, or Carter, or any of the other street kids ever again. I wrenched myself from the bittersweet memories of home.

Lord Spencer gave his father a sad half-smile. "Father, let me at least accompany you." King Steven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to man the palace, son. And I need you here to look after Carlotta." I glanced over at Princess Carlotta, who had been silent this whole entire time. She was gripping the corner of the table, so I could tell that she was less than pleased with her father's decision. King Steven reached out to his daughter. "My sweet, I –" The princess leapt up to her feet, the veil that covered her hair billowing out behind her.

"NO!" Everybody, including the king, looked shocked at her outburst. I could tell that Princess Carlotta was a person who didn't speak very often. She balled her dainty, porcelain hands up into fists and banged them against the table. "You are not going out to fight! You can't!" The king took a step towards her.

"Carlotta, my dear, please understand –"

"Understand what? That you want to go out and get yourself k-killed?" Her voice stumbled on the word 'killed'. The bottom half of her face was still covered by the veil, but I could see the mixture of worry and anger burn in her eyes. "You can't leave, father. You just can't leave me here alone…" King Steven walked to his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My daughter, I am not leaving you here alone. You have your brother," Lord Spencer placed a hand on the princess's shoulder, "and you have your newest friend, Sam. They will take care of you. I promise."

I tensed at the mention of my name. The king trusted me to be able to take care of his precious daughter? Me, a street rat? Princess Carlotta looked up at me with trust and a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I felt like the weight of the world had been put upon my shoulders. And right now, I didn't think the world picked the best place to throw all of its weight on.

* * *

><p><strong>Oho, what's going to happen now? <strong>

**LOL. Lord Sockington. (x**

**Leave a review please! I wanna try shooting for an average of at least 10 reviews per chapter. Wanna help make that happen? ^-^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

><p>The king dismissed us from the chamber, wanting a private moment to talk to his children. The feathered hat man strode out of the room with me at his heels. He led me to an empty corridor.<p>

"So," he said, eyeing my warily, "I suppose I'm to lead you to the chambers of Princess Carlotta, since you obviously know nothing of the imperial palace." I arched an eyebrow. This guy was such a snooty snot-head. "However, I am much too busy, for I must attend to matters you would not understand…"

"I'll do it." The black-haired boy from the room walked into the corridor. He flashed me a smile and slung and easy arm over my shoulders. "I can show her around." The man's expression hardened.

"Well…" I saw the conflict flicker on his face. After a couple of moments of internal debating, he inhaled deeply. "Fine, take the girl to Her Majesty. I have better things to do, anyways." And with that, he turned flamboyantly on his heel and marched away. I stared at his retreating figure and snorted loudly.

"Geez, he is such an ass." I turned towards the boy, casually shrugging his arm off of my shoulder. "Who does he think he is? King Steven himself?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Yeah, my uncle is pretty full of himself, isn't he?" My jaw slackened and my mouth dropped open a little bit.

"He's your uncle? I'm –" I shifted my weight back and forth between my feet uncomfortably. "– I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to offend you or –" He put his hand up, waving off my apology.

"Don't worry; my uncle's the biggest ass in all of the four kingdoms. He thinks just because he's Sir Montgomery, advisor to the king, that he can spend his days bossing the whole world around." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But hey, you can't pick your relatives." He grinned and I smiled back hesitantly. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and started walking out of the corridor. "Why don't we get you to the princess, eh?" He stopped suddenly and stuck his hand out towards me. "I'm Aiden, by the way. Pleasure to meet you." I gave him a friendly handshake.

"Sam, I'm Sam." His hand was warm and comforting. It felt nice. I pushed back that thought and dropped his hand, taking a small step back. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Just Sam, not Samantha?" he asked teasingly, his green eyes lit with a mischievous glimmer. I punched him lightly on the upper arm.

"Don't even start with me." I rolled my eyes and stalked off into the main hallway of the castle. I heard him jog to catch with me. He tugged on my arm, slowing me down to his pace. He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, that glimmer of playfulness still in his eyes.

"Hey, wait up! I was only kidding. Do you even know where you're going?" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Fine, lead the way, palace boy." I swept my arm out sarcastically, gesturing for him to walk ahead. He laughed and grabbed my extended hand, pulling me as he started walking down the left hand hallway.

"As you wish, street kid." I extracted my hand from his grip and settled for walking in step with him. I scoffed.

"Street kid, huh? What gave me away? Was it my ratty t-shirt? My bare feet maybe?" I asked kicking one foot out in front of me. Aiden chuckled and tapped a finger to his temple.

"I had a hunch. You know," he said thoughtfully, "I have something to fix the whole bare feet thing. Well, temporarily, at least." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really now?" He jerked his chin towards the right.

"Mind taking a detour?" I shook my head. I wasn't in a rush to meet the princess. He flashed me another grin. "Perfect. C'mon, follow me." I followed him through a series of hallways and staircases in a comfortable silence. We reached a corridor of mahogany wooden doors. He opened up the last door on the right side. He propped the door open with his foot and bowed his head slightly. "You may now enter my space." I took a small step into the room.

"Woah." I heard the door click shut behind me. I turned around to face Aiden, my eyes wide. "This room is _huge_." I crossed the room to look out of the large circular window. Outside I could see a group of young men sword training with some members of the guard. I found myself mesmerized by their agile movement and quick reflexes.

"They're amazing, huh?" I turned to face Aiden and found him holding a pair of sturdy-looking brown boots in his hands. He looked out the window with a wistful gaze. I nudged him in the arm with my elbow. "Thinking joining the palace guard?" He looked at me and scoffed.

"Huh, yeah right. My uncle has it set in his mind that I'm going to be the next palace advisor. There's no way he'd let me join the 'barbaric horseplay of military training', as quoted from my uncle," he said, making air quotes with his fingers as he spoke. "I'm three years away from becoming eighteen, and when that day comes, according to my uncle, I'm supposed to be ready to take on his duties." He snorted shaking his head. "Like that'll ever happen." I plopped down onto a wooden chair, propping my feet up on the desk accompanying it. I clasped my hands behind my head.

"What's with palace people's need to control other people's lives?" I frowned in distaste. "He had the same problem as you."

"Who does?" I froze, realizing I had mentioned _him_. I hastily sat up, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"No one, it's nobody important." Aiden looked at me curiously, but didn't press on. I sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Um, so what exactly did we come over here for?"

"Oh!" He stepped towards me, holding out the pair of boots. "Here, for you. They'll solve your shoe issue." I accepted the shoes, speechless. These were the first pair of shoes I've ever had. I stared up at him. He looked down shyly. "If you're worried about the quality or whatever, I'm sure the palace will provide you with much better shoes and clothes, too, later on. You can throw them out as soon as you get brand new stuff."

I slipped them on wordlessly. The fit was perfect. The fabric of the shoes wrapped snugly around my feet. I laced up the strings and tied them up in a tight knot. I leaned back in my chair and held out my foot, admiring the feel of shoes against my feet. Aiden cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think?" he asked timidly. I stood up and slowly walked towards him. He glanced at me uneasily. I stopped when I was three steps in front of him. A huge smile crept onto my face and I launched myself at him. I caught him around the middle and he let out an 'oof'. I squeezed my arms around his waist.

"Best present ever!" He let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.

"So I'm guessing you like them?" I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Like them? Are you crazy? These are awesome! Don't I look good?" I asked, pulling myself away from him so I could model my new footwear. "Pretty good-looking, huh?"

A goofy grin spread across his face. "I'd have to agree with that, ma'am."

I smiled. "These are my first pair of shoes, you know," I said quietly. Aiden poked me in the arm.

"Well, I am glad to have had the honor of presenting you with your first pair of shoes."

I tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "Thank you, palace boy."

He shrugged. "Anytime, street kid, anytime."

There was a quiet knock on the door. Aiden walked over and opened it, revealing a small girl wearing a simple brown dress. She bowed to Aiden.

"Sir Aiden, Princess Carlotta is requesting for her maidservant to come to her chamber. I've come to escort her." I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't really want to leave Aiden now. Aiden gave me an encouraging smile. He reached out and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Well, you're off to see the princess. I'll see you around, Sam." I smiled back at him half-heartedly.

"Wish me luck, palace boy." The small girl beckoned for me to follow her. I gave Aiden one last wave before turning to follow the girl.

"'Cause I'm going to need it," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Mk, so this chapter was really to establish the whole SamAiden friendship, which will play a big part in this story. **

**I picture Aiden as the charming, friendly guy that everyone likes, so don't go hating on him if you think he's going to take away the Seddie in this story. (Which will appear soon. I hope.)**

**So leave a review and tell me what to think!**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And thank you to those who added this story to their Alerts/Favorites. It made me feel all fuzzy inside when I opened my email inbox and saw all these FANFICTION . NET notifications. THANK YOUS!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**From Street Mouse to Princess **

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

><p>"If you'll step right in here, miss; the princess has been waiting for you." The girl knocked on the wooden double-doors in front of us gently. "I've come with Miss Sam, as you requested, Your Majesty." After a couple of moments, the right-hand door opened slowly. The princess veiled face appeared before us.<p>

"Please, come in," she said quietly, beckoning me to come forward. Her voice sounded congested and nasally, so I guessed that she had just been crying a moments before I had arrived. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the princess's room as she exchanged a few words with the girl who had brought me here.

I glanced around the room, slightly overwhelmed by the grandeur of the place. I had thought Aiden's room was impressive, but it couldn't hold a candle to this room. There was a large white four-post bed with extravagant navy blue, the color of the Eastern kingdom, bed-sheets embroidered with gold designs. Opposite the bed was a dresser, of the same white as the bed frame. The mirror above the dresser had carved wooden roses along its frame. A small couch with pillows the same shade of nay blue as the ones on the bed sat next to a giant closet that I was sure was filled with the finest of clothes. But the best part of the room was the enormous circular window. It gave me a perfect view of the slowly falling sun. I peeked outside and saw a beautiful garden filled with red, pink, white, and yellow roses. I decided I liked the yellow roses the best.

"It was my mother's garden." I turned around and saw the princess looking at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Or at least that's what Father told me. I never got the chance to know her." I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I never really got to know my mother either," I blurted out. I bit my lip, wondering if it was rude of me to speak without being addressed. I looked at the princess cautiously. She didn't look angry, only curious. She sat down on the couch and gestured for me to join her. I glanced at her uncertainly, unsure if it was proper or not for me to sit next to the princess. She just patted the seat next to her again.

"It's alright; you are allowed to sit next to me. If you're going to stay at the palace, we have to get to know each other better. So please, sit." I hesitated for a second before sitting down on the couch next to her. I sat up stiffly, wishing I could just settle into my usual comfortable slouch. The princess must've noticed my discomfort. "I saw how you were sitting in the meeting hall and in the marketplace, too. If you're comfortable sitting like that, go right ahead and do it." I let out a sigh of relief and slipped my boots off, sitting back onto the cushions and pulling my legs up on the couch.

"Oh thank goodness." The princess turned so she was facing me.

"So, what happened to your mother?" I stared into her veiled face and held my index finger up.

"Hold on. Before I start talking, there's something I need to ask." The princess tilted her head questioningly. "Is it okay if you take your veil off? It's kind of disconcerting to be talking to a piece of white cloth." She raised her eyebrows slightly. "Oh c'mon, Princess Carlotta, you did say that we were going to get to know each other, right?" She shrugged and raised a hand to remove the veil. She took the one covering her hair off first, revealing slightly wavy, dark brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. She removed the veil over her face and I took in her appearance for the first time. Despite her red-rimmed eyes and somewhat blotchy nose, she was really pretty. Everything a princess was expected to be. Fragile, graceful, and delicate. I smiled. "Better." She patted my arm gently.

"So, tell me your story, Sama- I mean – Sam." I settled more comfortably on the couch, sitting cross-legged and sighed.

"There isn't really much to it. I never knew my father. He left before I was born." Princess Carlotta frowned sympathetically. I shrugged. "Eh, he was probably a selfish bastard. Anyways, so yeah, it was always just me and my mom, at least for a couple of years. I don't think she liked me very much. She thought I was the reason that my father left her." I took a deep breath. "One day, the two of us were digging through an unattended food cart. One minute I was gobbling down stale pieces of bread and bruised apples, the next I was being held upside down by a palace guard. I opened my eyes and saw two more guards beating my mom up." The princess gasped. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. They stopped after a while and then chained her up, saying they were going to take her to the palace dungeons. She looked at me and asked the guards what they were going to do with me. The guard holding me just tightened his grip on my ankle and then tossed me into an empty crate that was sitting nearby. I hit my head and blacked out, the last thing I remembered was my mother's screams for help." Princess Carlotta inched closer to me.

"How old were you?" she asked softly. I laughed humorlessly.

"I turned three that day.." The princess's eyes widened in shock and I just fiddle with one of my curls.

"That must've been horrible."

"Meh, it's not that bad. A group of older street kids took me under their wing and I've been living the street roamer's life ever since. Well, up until now." I inhaled deeply, realizing how much I had just revealed to the princess. We sat in silence, neither one of us knowing what we should say.

"You know, there's a reason why I picked you over all of those other girls from your old kingdom," Princess Carlotta said, breaking the silence. I looked over at her and she gave me a smile. "Whenever I saw any of the other girls, all I saw was fake smiles and forced compliments. But when I saw you, you spoke to me like I was just another person. You didn't try to smother me in admiration, you were just… you, I guess." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "When my father told me I needed to pick a maidservant, I decided that I didn't just want someone to help me dress in the morning or someone to run errands for me, I wanted someone who could be my best friend. And _you _were that person." I was about to open my mouth to speak, when there was a knock at the door. I slipped my boots on and stood up to answer it.

"Who could that be?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Dinner. I asked for Ella to bring it up here to my room. You looked hungry." I laughed.

"I usually am." I opened the door and the small girl with the brown dress – Ella – stepped into the room with a large silver tray laden with food in her arms. I almost drooled as I got a whiff of the most delicious-smelling thing I've ever smelt. I took the tray from her arms and Princess Carlotta dismissed her from the room. I placed the tray on top of the dresser and stared at the food longingly. The princess laughed.

"Forget hungry, you look absolutely ravenous now." I waved my arms over the tray.

"This is the most food I've ever seen in my life!" I sniffed around, trying to detect the source of the delicious scent I had caught a moment ago. I stopped at a tray of glazed-looking meat. "What is this heavenly smelling stuff?" Princess Carlotta scooped some up onto a plate and handed it to me.

"It's called ham, silly. Try it; I'm sure you'll like it." I took her word for it and took a small bite, almost moaning when the delectable taste melted in my mouth. I quickly wolfed down the whole slice. I swallowed hard.

"This is the _best _thing I've ever tasted!" I picked up another slice and gulped it down. "Mmm… so good." Princess Carlotta giggled and started nibbling on a bread roll.

"Bet you can't finish that whole platter in fifteen minute." I pulled the platter of delicious meat closer to me.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and one less ham later, I sat sprawled out on the princess's couch, rubbing my belly happily. "Best fifteen minutes of my life…"<p>

Princess Carlotta laughed from her seat at her writing desk. "I can't believe that after all that ham, your stomach is still flat."

"Yeah," I said, patting my belly fondly. I felt all warm and sloshy. _So this is what being full feels like…_ "Thank you, Your Majesty, for all of this." She got up from her chair and walked over to me, waggling a finger at me. I moved my legs over to she could sit next to me.

"Ah-ah, if we're going to become best friends, you can't carry on with this 'princess' or 'Your Majesty' business. You can just call me Carlotta."

I tapped on my chin thoughtfully. "Hm, if we are best friends, then you have to let me give you a nickname."

"A nickname?"

I nodded. "Yup, back home" – I bit my tongue – "I mean, back where I used to live, a nickname was a sign of friendship."

She smiled. "Oh, okay then, a nickname it is!"

"Mm… how 'bout Lotta? Lottie? Carls, maybe?"

The princess wrinkled her nose. "No, no, and definitely not."

"Um, does Carly sound okay?" I asked, praying that she'd say yes, because I really did like that name.

"Carly?" I nodded. The she broke out into the first full-fledged smile I've seen on her face. "I like that."

"I henceforth christen you as Carly," I said, making my voice a couple octaves deeper. We burst out laughing.

"So I guess this makes us best friends now?" Carly questioned. I chuckled.

"Of course we are. From now on, we'll be known as Carly and Sam, the inseparable duo."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for friendship! LOL. <strong>

**So how'd I do on this chapter? Was it okay? Does it make you want to review? Haa.**

**Reviews = Love [:**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter IX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years later…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, <em>your majesty<em>."

"Too early…"

"C'mon, you have to wake up!"

"Eh… five more… hours…"

"There's going to be ham at breakfast."

I threw off my sheets and sat up abruptly, sending Carly tumbling to the ground. I jumped out of bed and grasped the wrist, yanking her off of the floor. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Carly? The ham could be gone by now!" She pulled her arm out of my grip and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on the front of her lace-lined, ivory dress.

"Good morning to you too, Sam. And yes, I'm fine from my tumble to the ground. Thanks for asking," she said swept back a couple of stray strands of hair off her face. I chuckled and tugged on her arm again.

"It'll be a good morning when I get my ham!" She held me back and eyed my appearance.

"Wait! You're wearing your night clothes!" I rolled my eyes and waved a hand over my plain navy blue shirt and baggy brown knee-length shorts carelessly.

"So? It's breakfast, not a fancy ball! Now come on!" Carly crossed her arms and stood her ground. She shook her head slightly.

"No, Sam, you have to get dressed. The palace women are already mad that you don't wear, and I quote, 'the proper sleeping attire fit for young women'. You don't have to flaunt your defiance in their faces."

"But Carly!" I pouted. "Those uppity old snobs already force me into dresses every day! I deserve to be able to sleep comfortably!" Carly stuck out her bottom lip and gave me her infamous puppy-dog look.

"Please, Sam? For me?" She batted her eyelashes. I frowned, but stomped over to my closet to change into one of my dresses. Carly always played the puppy-dog card whenever she wanted something, and it worked every time. Ignoring Carly's happy little squeal and pulled a turquoise dress with little black beads sewn along the hem and along the bodice. I walked into my bathroom sticking my tongue out at Carly as I passed by her.

"Don't complain; that's really quite a beautiful dress. I love the little beads sewn into it," she said, looking over the dress appreciatively. I huffed and shut the bathroom door. Pulling my night clothes off, I exchanged them for the dress, letting the silky material settle onto my body. I sighed and ran some cold water, splashing it over my face to wake myself up a little more. After yanking a comb through my waist-length blonde curls, I walked out of my bathroom, slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Meh, I feel like a daffodil." Carly grinned and linked arms with me, pulling me through the door that connected out conjoined bedrooms.

"The daffodil is a very pretty flower, you know…"

"Meh," I repeated, crinkling my nose up. We stepped into the hallway and Carly launched a rant about the latest palace fashion trends. As Carly rambled, I thought about how our friendship had developed. Just three years ago, we were strangers from two extremely different worlds and now, we were literally attached at the hip. We knew each other's favorite colors, favorite foods, pet peeves, likes, wishes… everything. As I helped Carly become more confident and outgoing, she helped me become more poised and lady-like. (Which was still a work in progress, but there's been improvement.)

"Sam! Sam! Have you been listening?" I fluttered my eyelashes innocently.

"Um, yes?" Carly arched an eyebrow.

"What did I just say, then?" I looked out the window that we were passing by for inspiration.

"Mm… Silver-buckled shoes?"

"Gold-buckled shoes, Sam! Gold! Oh, you've got to start paying more attention to these things!"

"Eh, I don't want to," I said rolling my eyes. "Who cares about the latest fashion trends and stuff like that? Not this girl!" Carly stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"You're not a girl anymore. You're seventeen years old, for cripes' sake!" I gave her a bored look.

"Yes, and?"

"Sam!" Carly swept a couple of strands of stray hair off of her face. "You're practically a woman now! You're of eligible age to marry! I'm sure Sir Montgomery is already searching for a suitor for you!" I gagged at the mention of the snooty palace advisor.

"How much are you willing to bet that he's probably trying to find the nastiest, most vomit-inducing men in the kingdom to set up with me? Montgomery absolutely hates me!" Carly gave me an exasperated look.

"Oh, you're just exaggerating. The man doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does! He's out to get me!" I said, grabbing Carly's shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"Well maybe it's because" – she shrugged my hands off – "you keep pulling pranks on him!" I let my hands fall and shrugged one shoulder, nodding in acceptance.

"It's true. But the man deserves it!" I ignored the disbelieving look on Carly's face. "Whatever. But anyways, what's with the huge rush to get me married? How about you? Aren't you the princess? It's time for you to fall in love and find your darling prince." Carly's smile wavered for a second, but before she could speak, another voice rang out in the hallway.

"Not talking about getting married without me, are you, love?" A hand snaked around my waist and someone's warm breath washed over the back of my neck. I twirled out of the newcomer's grip.

"Of course not, dear." I turned around to face him. Aiden's black hair was tousled carelessly and his green eyes twinkled with that familiar mischievous glimmer. He towered over me, so I had to look up to look right into his eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple moments before breaking out into snorts of laughter. It was a little joke between the two of us. About a year ago, Carly had it set in her mind that Aiden and I were madly in love with each other. The idea was so absurd to us, being the close friends that we were, that we mocked Carly by acting like we were desperately in love whenever we were with her. He pulled me into a headlock and started ruffling up my hair.

"Morning, my darling Samantha," he said, teasingly. I wriggled out of his grip and jumped up to pull him down into a headlock of my own.

"Morning, Sir Aiden, my love." After messing with his already disheveled hair, I released him from my hold. He straightened up and ran a hand through his locks, attempting to pat it down. He turned to Carly and smiled.

"Good morning, Princess Carly." He, too, had been given permission (by me, of course) to call her by her nickname. She replied with her own 'good morning' and clasped her hands together, sighing wishfully. Aiden and I exchanged looks, knowing what was coming next. Aiden began mumbling under his breath.

"In five… four… three… two…"

"Oh, I wish you two would just cut the act and finally admit –"

"– our undying love for one another?" We finished in unison. Carly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But it's true! I –" We laughed. "You guys –" Again. "Stop i–" And again. "Oh, you two are so stubborn!" We laughed at Carly's frustration. She started giving Aiden all of the reasons why he and I should be together. I tuned her out after reason number two; I had heard this rant one to many times.

Though I knew that Aiden and I's relationship stopped at best friends, I often caught myself starting to see Aiden in a more romantic light. But whenever those thoughts arose, I was quick to squash them back to the back of my brain. One, because there was no way he would ever think of me in that way. And two, I promised myself that I'd never bother with love anymore. Not since…

"Aiden!" Distraction came in the form of Sir Montgomery. He stomped over to us, absolutely fuming. He poked his nephew in the chest. "What," he spat, "are you doing here? You were supposed to be in the learning hall over half an hour ago! You think you can just skive off these lessons, boy? Especially after you skipped out on last night's?" Aiden and I exchanged amused glances. Yesterday afternoon, he and I had snuck out of the castle to roam the marketplace fair (dressed as peasants, of course) and lost track of time. The guards had closed the main gate, so we had to sneak in through the eastern wall. I snorted, earning me a withering glare from the uptight man. I grinned cheekily.

"Good morning, Sir Feather-head!" I said brightly, referring to the man's unfortunate infatuation with feathered hats. Today he sported a large peacock feather. I gave the feather a tug, sending the man into a fit. He opened his mouth to shout at me, but Carly interrupted him.

"Good morning, Sir Montgomery." She gave him a sweet smile and his murderous expression relaxed slightly. He was always worried that if he was mean to Carly, like he was to me and Aiden, the king would strip him of his title of palace advisor. I shuffled so that I was standing behind my best friend, sticking my tongue out at the plump man. He gave us a strained smile, but didn't dare do anything while Carly was there.

"Good morning, Your Royal Majesty. Your older brother Lord Spencer wishes to meet with you this afternoon after your lessons. He will be waiting for you in the library." The feather fell over his face and he impatiently waved it away. "Please excuse my nephew and I, we must be on our way." His forced smile dropped into a thin line as he jerked his head away from us. "Come Aiden, let's go." He began marching down the hall. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess that means I'm leaving. Goodbye, Princess. See you, Sam!" And with a slight bow to Carly and a roguish wink to me, he stepped away to follow his uncle. He gave us one last fleeting look before turning down the hall. I felt a smile lingering on my face. I turned to Carly, who was giving me a knowing look.

"What now?" She poked me in the ribs.

"You like him." I made a face and then started walking in the direction of the kitchens.

"Think what you want Carly… Think what you want." She bustled after me, slightly hitching the skirt of her dress up so she wouldn't trip.

"Sa-aa-am!"

"Carl-ay!"

"You secretly love him!" We reached the dining hall doors. I let out an irritated huff and began turning the door handle, ignoring her insistent declarations. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, so maybe you don't like him. But," she elbowed me playfully, "he's definitely head-over-heels in love with _you_!" I rolled my eyes and yanked the door open, letting the delicious smell of ham fill my nostrils.

"You've been on this for over a year. Not happening. We're just best friends. That's all." Carly held a hand up to her heart.

"I thought I was your best friend?" she gasped in a mock-hurt tone. I patted her arm reassuringly.

"After you, of course." She grinned and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could go on about Aiden and I's relationship, I held a hand up to silence her. "Nope, not talking about it anymore."

"But –" I gave her a warning glance.

"Sorry, Your Highness, but conversation is _over_. Let's go eat ham."

* * *

><p><strong>Mk, so it's three years after Sam first arrives in the castle. She and Carly (and Freddie, wherever he may be [; ) are seventeen. Aiden is eighteen. The three year time jump is kind of necessary in the story, so that's why I put it in. <strong>

**A couple of you have been asking 'Where's Freddie?' and saying 'Is Seddie coming up soon?'. Well, my dear readers, just be patient. We'll see Freddie soon enough. And sorry if the story seems like it's going really slow, I just want to add lots of detail and chiz. Don't worry, it'll pick up soon when a certain something happens. TEE HEE.**

**So please, leave a review. They make me feel all fuzzy inside (x**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter X**

* * *

><p>"Do not walk out of my class when I am still talking, you disrespectful little beast!"<p>

I was already halfway out the classroom door when the etiquette teacher, Madame Briggs squawked out one of her usual insults. Carly scurried to catch up to me. She sighed and linked her arm with mine.

"Sam, you know it's rude to walk out when the teacher's still talking," she chastised me. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh well, you're lucky I even bother going to my lessons. It's amazing that I'm able to be in the same level classes as you." Carly clucked her tongue.

"You're smart. But you just don't –"

"Apply myself nearly as much as I should? Yeah, I _know_. You've told about one million times, Carly," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I have. And it's getting sort of tiresome to keep repeating it." I tilted my head towards her.

"But you still love me!" She reached up and ruffled my bangs playfully.

"We're best friends; I have to love you." She chuckled and we took a right hand turn. "Now let's go see what Spencer wants to tell us."

"Lead the way, high and mighty princess."

* * *

><p>We walked into the library, the grumpy librarian, Master Howard, glaring at me with his lips pressed into a thin line. In his eyes, I was five foot three inches of pure evil. He had a good reason to; Aiden and I had once infested his precious library with frogs we collected from the creek to the left of the castle. I waved my fingers and smiled sweetly over at him. He just turned back to her huge, dusty book with a quiet 'hmph!'. Carly sighed and pulled me over to the east wall of the library. Spencer was sitting at the table closest to the window, a piece of paper in his hands. He looked up at us and smiled.<p>

"Carly, Sam," he said, rising to pull out his sister's chair. I took a seat next to Carly, who was eyeing the piece of paper on the desk curiously.

"So Spencer, what was it you needed to speak to me about?" Carly asked. He held out the piece of paper he was reading.

"It's a note, from father." Carly's face lit up and she tugged the letter from his hands. Her eyes darted across the paper. I took a peek over her shoulder.

_My dearest Carlotta,_

_Things are troublesome here in the south. As I write this, Southern forces are advancing further and further towards our friends in the West. _

_But no matter, this letter is meant to bring you good news. In three days' time I shall be returning to the palace. I will see you soon, my daughter. I hope all is well with you._

_Father_

Carly put the piece of paper down, smiling brightly. She grasped my arm, happy tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "He's coming back, Sam! He's coming back!"

* * *

><p>Carly danced around the room, waltzing with a pillow in her arms. I laughed as she put the pillow into a dramatic dip.<p>

"Careful now, Carly. That pillow might fall in love with you and you'll never have a chance to fall in love with a real person." I raised my eyebrows when she suddenly halted in her spot. She had one hand clutching the pillow and the other raised towards the sky. Her mouth comically froze in an 'o' shape. I laughed. "What's wrong? Were you seriously considering becoming Princess Carlotta Pillow?" She dropped her arms and her mouth settled into a tiny frown. My laugh slowly slid off my face. "Carly?" The brunette suddenly dropped onto the couch, draping and arm over her eyes.

"Oh! I'm such a horrible best friend! I can't believe this! I'm a terrible person!" she wailed desperately. I walked towards her slowly, concerned about her momentary lapse of sanity. I sat down next to her, patting her back cautiously.

"Um, what exactly did you do?" She sat up and folded her hands in her lap, her eyes shifting around the room guiltily. She started nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Sam, I – I've been keeping something from you. Something really important." I began feeling a little uneasy. We've been best friends for three years; we told each other everything. Well, _almost _everything…

"What is it?" I asked warily. She stared down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"Remember how whenever you and Aiden would sneak out of the castle, I'd always complain about not being able to go?" I remember sneaking through Carly's room to get to mine, only to be confronted by a chorus of 'Why can't I ever go with you guys?' and 'It's so boring around the palace!' I nodded in confirmation and she pressed on. "Well, do you remember how all of a sudden, I just… stopped?" I nodded again. It was like someone flipped the switch. One night, I walked into her room and she was just sitting by the window, smiling up at the stars.

_I snuck in to the bedroom, praying that, for once, Carly wouldn't be awake to complain about not being able to sneak out with Aiden and me. I braced myself for her parade of whines and complaints, but instead found her staring dreamily up at the stars. I arched an eyebrow._

"_Carly?" She jumped at the sound of my voice, exchanging dazed eyes for guilt-ridden ones. She held her hand up to her heart and fanned her face with the other. _

"_Oh my," she started shakily, "You scared me, Sam!" I crossed my arms._

"_Mhm, so why are you staring out the window like it suddenly started raining ham?" That dreamy expression crawled onto her face again. She sighed._

"_I'm just… happy…"_

I folded my arms over my chest. "Yes, I remember it well. I thought maybe someone slipped you some wine at dinner or something." Carly looked up at me and chuckled nervously. "Carly? You look like you're going to barf up a cow. What's with you?"

"Sam, that night, I met someone." I stared at her, struggling to register her words.

"When you say _met_, do you mean –" She cut me off.

"A boy." She sighed and her face practically spelled out LOVESTRUCK. "I'm in love, Sammy."

"How long have you – when did you meet this guy?" Her eyes flashed guiltily.

"It's been a year and a half."

My jaw dropped. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The dreamy expressions, the lack of complaints of being left alone, the hasty exits from lesson, the unexplained absences from when we were supposed to hang out… She was sneaking around with some boy.

"You've been sneaking around the castle with some boy for a year and a half and you never told me?" My voice was monotonous. Carly glanced at me fearfully, probably afraid that I'd be mad at her forever. She nodded tentatively. I bent my knees slightly and pounced at her…

… landing neatly on the couch next to her. I flung my arms around her neck and pulled her into a huge hug, laughing loudly. I released her and the tables were turned, now she was staring at me like I've gone insane. I cracked a grin.

"Carly!" I yelled excitedly, throwing my hands in the air. "You're such a badass!" She gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Sam! That is not a lady-like thing to say!" I pushed her hand away, ignoring her scolding.

"Holy crab! You finally broke the rules!" Carly broke out into a hopeful smile.

"So you're not mad at me?" I shook her by the shoulders.

"Mad? I'm proud of you, silly girl! I've finally dragged you into the magic of rule-breaking!" I slipped my shoes off and settled my feet into Carly's lap. "So tell me about this boy. What's his name?" She patted my ankle and smiled absentmindedly.

"His name is Brad." My jaw dropped.

"Brad? Master Chef apprentice Brad? The kitchen boy?" Carly scrunched her nose up.

"Who cares if he's a palace worker? Is there a problem with that?" I shook my head, laughing. She relaxed back onto the couch. "Then what?" I snorted, earning myself another reproving glance from Carly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's just funny. First, you sneak off into a secret relationship. Then, it turns out that the guy isn't some high and mighty imperial person, just a regular common boy." I nodded approvingly. "The palace nubs would die of heart attacks if they found out that their beloved princess is in love with some commoner. It's like you're trying hard to piss them off. Good job," I said, patting her hand. She gave me a pointed look.

"You can't tell anyone, you know."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"Ankle swear?"

I smiled. I had once knocked over a valuable china vase and pinned the blame on one of the servant boys, a peculiar kid named Gibson. Carly found out that it was really me, but I made her swear not to tell anyone. Hence, the ankle swear, something used when confiding each other with the deepest of secrets.

"Ankle swear." We stood and performed a pattern of complicated hand claps and ended with the shaking of each other's ankles. Carly laughed and sank back down onto the couch.

"You know, he's the reason I pushed you and Aiden to be together." I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Well," she interlaced her fingers and shrugged, "I figured that if I was in love, my best friend should be too. I just didn't want you to be lonely." I sighed at my best friend's caring nature.

"Trust me Carly, I don't need a man in my life to be happy. Not after…" I cleared my throat and immediately stopped talking, realizing I was about to mention _him_. Carly looked at me curiously.

"Not after what?" I waved her question off.

"That's a story for another time." I forced a light laugh. "So tell me about Brad. What's he like?" She launched into a speech about how wonderful, how caring, how loving Brad was. A little half smile grew on my face. Brad was a good guy. I've met him plenty of times before, he was good for Carly. He could protect her, care for her, love her. As Carly spoke about him, a twinkle appeared in her eyes and a sense of total happiness enveloped her. I sighed.

_You just told me about the important boy in your life. Should I tell you about mine?_

* * *

><p><strong>Why is High King Steven returning? What will happen with Princess Carly and Chef Apprentice Brad's relationship? Will Sam ever tell Carly about the boy from the market? And where the hell is Freddie?<strong>

**Review and you'll find out! :D**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**

**BTW, it's Thanksgiving break! A whole week off from school! Who's ready for daily updates for this story? (or at least, attempts at daily updates...)**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XI**

* * *

><p>I sat with my feet propped up on the meeting hall table, quickly getting irritated by Carly's relentless pacing. Her hair billowed out behind her as she mumbled under her breath.<p>

"Keep up that pacing and you'll carve a line into the ground, Carly." My best friend looked up.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so – just so excited! It's been three years since I've seen my father. We've only communicated by notes and letter. Today I actually get to see him!" She took the corner seat next to me and exchanged pacing for tapping her fingers against the tabletop.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Carlotta!" She flashed me an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I've just missed him so much! I've got so much to say to him!" I swung my feet off the table and pulled them into the cross-legged position.

"Are you going to tell him about Brad?" Brad had snuck to Carly's room late last night and they told me all about their relationship; how they met, how they felt about each other, how strong their love was… It was all very sweet, in a nausea-inducing way. They were just so… so _in love_. I watched as Carly's smile dropped a fraction of an inch.

"I – I'm not sure." She rested her chin in her palm. "Should I?" I shrugged.

"Do you want him to know?" She sighed.

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know! I mean, yes, I would love to tell him. But then again, my father, he's very… intent on keeping the royal bloodline. What if he doesn't approve of Brad because he's not royalty?" I scoffed.

"Who cares? You love him, he loves you… isn't that all that should matter?" I reasoned.

"But he's my father; it would be wrong to defy him. But, I _really _love Brad. A lot." She buried her head into her arms. "Help me, Sam!" she cried, dragging out the 'a' in my name.

"Carly, it's your life. You're seventeen years old now; you should be able to make your own choices. Sometimes, it's not about what everyone else thinks, it's about what you think, how you feel. You love Brad. And if your father really loves you, he'll accept any man you chose." I gave my words a moment to sink in. Carly looked up at me, impressed. I nodded dismissively. "Yeah, I can be wise when I want to be." She cracked a grin before pulling me into a hug.

"You always know what to say!" she cried. I laughed.

"Yes, that's me Sam, the Master of Wisdom!" I said jokingly. Carly pulled away and smoothed out her hair. Her face was set in determination.

"Okay, I'll do it. I will tell my father about Brad and he _will _accept our relationship, no matter what." I punched her shoulder lightly, chuckling when she pouted and started rubbing the spot I punched.

"Atta girl."

The chamber door opened. An excited looking Spencer came running into the room. He beamed. "He's home!" He stood across the table from Carly and we watched as a procession of palace nobles and delegates paraded into the room. Sir Montgomery marched into the room, today donning a bright yellow and green feather. Aiden walked in after him, sending me a playful wink. I rolled my eyes, but found myself grinning. The line of people thinned until the stream of people completely stopped. Silence filled the chamber. Carly grabbed my hand and looked at me anxiously. I gave her hand a little squeeze, mouthing, _It's going to be okay_. She took a deep breath and released my hand, turning towards the door.

I heard footsteps approaching. General Sockington entered the room, a new scar on his forearm joining the one on his face. He cleared his throat. "All rise for High King Steven." Those few of the congregation who were still sitting rose to their feet. Just as the last person stood, High King Steven walked into the room. He looked older, more weary than he had been three years ago, the struggles with the Southern kingdom apparent in his body. But his eyes lit up with that same twinkle when he met his daughter's eyes. Carly let out a happy gasp before running over to her father and engulfing him in a large hug. She burst into happy tears.

"Father, you're home!" The king stroked Carly's hair gently.

"I am home, my sweet. I am home." He led her back to the table and as she took her place, he stood in front of his white marble throne. He held his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Subjects, it is good to finally return home. It seems like I have been gone for a very long time. Please, be seated." We all settled into our wooden chairs. Spencer and High King Steven grasped each other's hands tightly.

"Good to have you home, father."

"Glad to see you've run my kingdom well, son." Spencer grinned and sat back down into his chair. High King Steven turned to address the room.

"Friends, the Southern forces are growing stronger. I would be lying to you all if I said the Western kingdom alone can hold them back. General Sockington, if you please." The burly man rose from his seat next to Spencer.

"As we speak, the Southern forces are plowing farther and farther towards us and the Western kingdom. Alone we cannot conquer them. An alliance with other forces is needed if we even want to think about overpower Southern militia," he said grimly, sitting back down in his chair. King Steven took the floor once again.

"Thank you, General," he said, nodding over at him. "I am willing to do anything to keep my kingdom, as well as our brother kingdom in the west, out of harm. It has come to my knowledge that the west is also seeking alliance opportunities. I, myself, have been corresponding with General Franklin and currently reigning Queen Marissa personally. They see it fit to join our two kingdoms in the midst of this fight."

Suddenly, an image of Mrs. Briggs, who doubled as the etiquette and the kingdom history teacher, popped into my mind. She was reciting lines from the ancient, thick book of kingdom records.

"_The alliance between High King Harrison the Brave and High King Donovan the Magnificent was, like _all _royal alliances, bound through a marital connection. King Harrison's daughter, Princess Lillian the Graceful was marriage-bound to Prince Edmund the Strong…_

An uneasy feeling past through me.

… _all royal alliances… bound through marital connection… _

Marriage. High King Steven wished to marry his daughter off to a prince of the Western kingdom. There was a dropping sensation in my stomach as I turned my head slightly to see if Carly had processed what her father was implying. She had her hands pressed together, but I could still see them trembling. I could see her jaw tense and she looked as if she was terrified of what her father was about to say.

"After much consideration, we have come to a decision. The Eastern and Western kingdom will come together in an alliance through the marriage of two members of the each kingdom's royal family. In three months' time, my daughter, our own Princess Carlotta, shall be wedded to Prince Fredward, the only son of the late High King Edward and reigning Queen Marissa."

The palace women let out a collective gasp and launched into wedding details. The men began discussing battle tactics and how the alliance would benefit the forces of the combined kingdoms. Every conversation bustling through the room had one thing in common: everyone was so _happy _for the princess. I was the only one who saw the flicker of pain on her face. I reached for her hand and she squeezed it tight as if I was her life line. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes. High King Steven must've mistaken his daughter's tears for ones of joy because he took her free hand and smiled brightly.

"Yes, my daughter, this is a great honor that has been bestowed upon you. You will serve our kingdom well." The tears really started falling now. She took one heaving breath and mustered up a weak smile.

"A great honor…" she echoed lifelessly. Tears dribbled over her chin and I knew she was struggling to keep from breaking down. I stood and gently pulled her to her feet. I bowed deeply towards the king.

"I am glad for your return, High King Steven. I hate to pull the princess from this _joyous_ assembly, but I think we need to discuss a few things by ourselves." The king nodded and kissed Carly on the temple.

"You will bring honor to this kingdom, my sweet. I can feel it in my bones." Carly seemed borderline on hysterics, so I bowed hastily once more and quickly led her out of the meeting hall. Once we were out of earshot of anyone in the room, she let out a despaired cry. Tears fell out of her eyes in big, fat droplets. By the time I ushered her into the room, the neckline of her dress was damp and her tearstained face was set in an unblinking, blank stare. Smaller droplets of water still poured from her eyes. She sat on the couch numbly.

"I am now betrothed." Her voice was small, broken, pitiful. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Her body leaned into mine. I could feel the wetness of her tears against my neck. She sniffled. "What am I going to tell Brad?" I exhaled deeply.

"I don't know." So much for Sam, the Master of Wisdom.

"What will happen between me and him?"

"I don't know."

"Why did this have to happen?"

I rubbed her back soothingly, cursing the unfairness of the situation. All she wanted to do was to be happy with the man she loves. Why did fate have to step in and prevent that happiness?

"I'm sorry Carly. I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh crap. What's going to happen now? Poor Carly... ;_;<strong>

**Well, on the bright side, Freddie's made an appearance...**

**Review and you'll get to see more Freddie! **

**Love, **

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XII**

* * *

><p>The castle was especially busy today. This was the day Prince Fredward would be arriving at the palace. High King Edward had invited him to stay at the castle until the wedding in order to, and I quote from Sir Montgomery, "create a deep bond with his future life's partner". I nearly spat at the thought of this Prince Fredward guy. The palace ladies, who were all serious gossipers, gushed on and on about how "handsome" this kid was and how he was "such a charmer" But he was probably just some cocky, good-for-nothing, relationship ruining ass. I must've had a pretty murderous expression on my face and I think I actually said some words out loud, because one of the maids passing by my in the hallway took one glance at me and backed away in fear. I took a deep breath and continued back to my room; I didn't need anyone thinking I was raving lunatic. Just as I was about to enter Carly's room, the voice I wanted to hear the least at the moment called my name.<p>

"Samantha." I turned towards the feather-headed idiot stoically.

"Sir Montgomery?" I deadpanned. He shot me a scornful look.

"The prince shall be arriving before the six 'o clock hour. It is now four. That means the princess has two hours to ready herself for her private audience with him."

"I think I can do my own arithmetic, thanks." I rolled my eyes and flicked the dark blue feather on his hat before slipping into the bedroom. I listened to his angry retreating footsteps before calling out to Carly.

"Carly?" I was answered by a splash of water coming from the bathroom. She had locked herself up in the bath. Again. Whenever she was upset she'd take really, _really_ long baths. I sighed and knocked lightly on the door. "Carly, you can't avoid seeing the prince by locking yourself in the bathroom."

"I can try, can't I?"

"Did you take a chair?" I heard the sharp smack of a wet washcloth against the wooden door.

"That was one time, Sam!" I sighed and banged on the door twice.

"I'm giving you five minutes. Then you _have _to get out of there. Any longer and you'll look like a shriveled up grape." All I heard was the unplugging of the stopper and the draining of water. "Thank you for listening."

"I just don't want to become prune-y!" she shouted.

"Alright, whatever you say…" My eyes trailed towards a folded piece of paper on her writing desk. It was addressed to Carly. I could only guess that it was from Brad. Last night he had snuck into Carly's room, his hands shaking as badly as Carly's were.

"_Carly, I'm sure he'll understand –" The door creaked open and a pain-faced Brad slipped into the room. He gripped the hem of his shirt to keep his hands from shaking. He took in Carly's tear-streaked face and my worried expression and slumped against the door, throwing his hands into his dirty blonde, almost brown, hair. _

"_So it's true then." His voice was ridden with sorrow and pain. The tears from Carly's eyes came harder now. _

"_B- Brad… I –" He cut her off by rushing over to her and planting a kiss right onto her lips. They broke apart slowly and he rested his forehead on hers._

"_I love you, Carly. No matter what happens." He brushed a thumb across the tears falling down her face. He turned to me and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her." I took that as my cue to leave and I stood, squeezing Carly's shoulder lightly before walking into my room. Before closing the door, I took one last look at the couple. They were just snuggled together on the couch, Brad occasionally leaning in to whisper something into Carly's ear or place a kiss on her cheek. I smiled. He was good to her._

"Yes, that's a note from Brad." A silk robe-clad Carly walked out of the bathroom. She was pulling a brush through her still wet hair. "You can go ahead and read it." I unfolded that paper and smoothed it out before starting to read.

_To my lovely Carly,_

_We must find a way to get through this. I promised you that we'd wed and I will follow through with this promise. It is my oath to you._

_Tonight should be a night where we just break free from the rest of the world, even for just a few hours. Go to the stream by the Eastern wall at six 'o clock. I will meet you there. Tonight will be a night for us, love, just spending time together and enjoying each other's company._

_You have my heart._

_Always and Forever,_

_Brad_

He signed off with an 'I love you no matter what'. I scanned the note one more time. "You're sneaking out to meet him at six 'o clock?" Carly sighed and nodded dreamily.

"Yes, isn't in romantic?"

_The prince shall be arriving at the six 'o clock hour…_ I bit my bottom lip. Carly caught my troubled expression.

"What's the matter?" She furrowed her eyebrows. I frowned.

"We have a slight problem…"

"What? What is it?" she cried, grabbed my forearm. "Tell me!" I put Brad's note back onto the table.

"Well, we have an unwanted visitor arriving at exactly that time."

"What?" Carly threw her brush on the bed and began circling around the room. "No, he can't just… Ugh!"

"Sir Feather-Head told me that at exactly six 'o clock, you are expected a private audience with him."

"No, I can't, I have to meet with Brad tonight."

"But you kind of have to meet with the prince. If you ditch, the guards are going to go all wacky and send out a massive manhunt for you!" Carly's circle started getting smaller.

"But I need to see Brad!" By now, she was pretty much spinning around in one spot. She teetered off balance and fell onto the couch. "What am I going to do?"

"Hate to break it to you, Carly," I said hopping up onto the writing desk, "But I don't really know if there's a way out of this. Just send a note to Brad and tell him to meet you tomorrow or even just later on tonight." Carly threw her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.

"… Brad… honor of the kingdom… love… making my father proud… idiotic Prince Fredward… wish I could be in…" Her head snapped up suddenly, her eyes bright with inspiration. "Two places at once! That's it! Sam, I've got it!" I eyed her apprehensively.

"Uh, I doubt even the greatest palace scholars have made it possible to do that." I said, worrying about her mental stability. She wagged her index finger at me before walking over to her closet. She reached up and grabbed something off the top shelf. She shook out two pieces of long white fabric; her veils. She rarely used them around the castle anymore, just when we went outside (because of Sir Montgomery's orders). She smiled at me and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "Carly, what are you thinking?"

"You know, it is totally possible for me to be in two places at once. I just need a little help from you." She walked over to me and fastened on veil over my hair. I tensed.

"You can't be serious." She didn't reply, she simply just walked back to her closet and pulled out one a pearl-embedded, cream-colored dress, with small gold embellishments. She grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of her full body mirror.

"Carly, you're insane." She hung the dress on the back of the chair and fixed the second veil over my face. Then, taking the dress again, she held it up in front of my body. I looked in the mirror. All that could be seen were my eyes, my eyebrows, a tiny portion of my forehead, and my hands. Carly grinned triumphantly.

"Nobody will ever figure out it's you under there." I pushed the dress away and ripped the veils off of my head.

"Are you crazy? I can't do your private audience with the prince for you! I can't stand in your place! I'm going to get caught!"

"No you won't." Carly tried holding the dress against my front again. "Just don't take off the veils and no one will ever find out."

"Okay, I'm taking you to the physician to get your head checked! This would not work!" Impersonating royal personnel was a crime punishable by death in this kingdom and I most certainly did not want to die. I grabbed her by the shoulders. "I do not want to die!" She shrugged my hands away calmly and held them in her own.

"Sam," she said soothingly, "you are not going to get caught. I just need you to be me for even just a little bit. I'll go to Brad and you'll go to the prince. After fifteen minutes, make up an excuse to leave. Say you have to go use the bathroom or powder your nose or something like that. I'll meet you in the Eastern wing of the castle and we'll make the switch there. Nobody will know." I gaped at her.

"I'm positive he'll notice that it's a different person coming back. We have different body types. Carly, I am at least three inches shorter than you. He'll know the difference!" Carly just took a relaxing breath and released my hands.

"Then you'll wear shoes with a high heel and I'll wear flat shoes. Problem solved."

"I can't do this." I watched as her expression went from crestfallen to set determination. She smoothed out the veils.

"You're my best friend. We promised that we would do anything for each other." I felt the guilt climbing up to my heart. She locked eyes with me. "You're also my maidservant. And as your princess," she took a deep breath, "I _order _you to do this for me." My jaw dropped. Never in the three years at the palace has Carly ever pulled the princess card on me. Ever. I saw tears forming in her eyes. Even she couldn't believe she was resorting to that.

"Carly…" She cut me off.

"I love Brad and I'm willing to do anything to be with him." Her words were laden with a combination of love, pain, and resolve. "You have to do this for me." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I took the veils from her hand and bundled them up in my arms.

"We're best friends," I said, grabbing her hand, "We do everything for each other." I gave her a small smile and she flung her arms around my neck.

"Thank you… Thank you so much, Sam."

"You're welcome." I sighed in defeat.

_What harm could one little meeting with the prince do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Sam, what harm can one little meeting do? *wraggling eyebrows evilly* ~ FORESHADOWING ~ :0<strong>

**HOORAY FOR BEST FRIENDS! Aren't they the best?**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. I love all your reviews. They make me happy ^-^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Damn, I'm such a nub. I didn't get to update yesterday. I broke my promise to you guys ._. I'm sorry. I feel boob-ish. You can pelt me with rocks later, just read the story for now... And since I broke my daily update promise, I guess I'll have to say it.

**I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Street Mouse to Princess<strong>

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

><p>I sighed and took one last glance into the full body mirror. The tight corset of Carly's cream dress hugged my body in almost a tight fit. The girl may be taller than me, but whereas she was tall and thin, I was smaller and curvier. Carly had plaited my hair into a thick braid and twisted it into a low bun at the nape of my neck to keep any stray blonde curls from peeking out of the veil. The cool fabric of the face veil brushed against my cheeks gently. I was completely unrecognizable. It was odd, looking into a mirror and then seeing a stranger staring back. I adjusted the veil higher over my nose as Carly's face materialized next to mine.<p>

"This _will _work, you know." She tugged on the strings on the back of the dress. The tops of our heads were now leveled thanks to the three inch heeled shoes I was wearing. "It's almost like looking at a clone." I frowned, realizing a slight, but highly noticeable glitch.

"Since when do clones have different colored eyes?" I asked, pointing out the none-too-subtle contrast between her dark mahogany eyes and my cerulean ones. The corner of Carly's mouth dropped for a second before she shook her head.

"It won't matter. He's only seeing you for a portion of the meeting, and then he'll be seeing me for the rest of the time. I doubt he'll notice the difference." It sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself.

"Carly –" I was cut off by the chime of the clock.

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._ Six 'o clock. There was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty? I have come to escort you to your private audience with Prince Fredward," called Sir Montgomery's voice. I felt my heart rate speed up. Carly gave my shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"If you can get past Sir Montgomery, you can get past anyone. This will work," she repeated, giving me a little push towards the door. "Remember, fifteen minutes and then I'll come and make the switch." I nodded and watched as she bounded through the door that connected out bedrooms. Brad had dropped by earlier and Carly informed him of the plan. He was waiting for her outside my bedroom window, which she was going to sneak out of. I readjusted the veil covering my hair before slowly opening the door.

"Your Majesty," Sir Montgomery said, bending at the waist into a bow so low that the orange and brown feather on his hat almost brushed against the floor. I barely noticed because I had my eyes locked on the black-haired man who had his back turned towards me. Aiden. I cursed silently to myself. If anyone could figure out who was really under the veil, it was him. He knew me too well. He turned around and I lowered my eyes the best I could so he wouldn't catch the off detail on "Princess Carlotta".

"Princess Carly" – his uncle shot him a withering look – "Ahem, I mean, Princess Carlotta. Is Sam available?" I panicked for half a second and cleared my throat, mustering my best 'Carly voice', which I had been practicing for the past two hours. I launched into our cover story.

"I'm sorry. Sam is feeling ill tonight. She doesn't really want to see anyone at the moment." I struggled to keep the soft, airy feel of Carly's voice that I was so unaccustomed to using. Aiden's eyebrows bunched together and that crease in his forehead that appeared whenever he was worried came into sight.

"Should I call in a physician for her? Is she terribly ill? Maybe I should check on her and –"

"No! I –" I bit my tongue. I almost forgot to disguise my voice. "I mean, she doesn't wish to be disturbed. I suggest just allowing her to rest. She should be alright in the morning."

"Oh. Alright then, I guess I'll just check on her in the morning." I held back a sigh of relief as he turned and headed down the hallway after a small wave of goodbye.

"Your Majesty. Might I suggest we move along now, don't want to keep Prince Fredward from waiting any longer." Sir Montgomery extended a pudgy arm and I had no choice but to take it. It was strange; in Carly's heels, I stood at least two inches taller than the man. We must've been a sight to see, the tall veiled mysterious figure and the portly man in the feathered hat. He led me to the meeting hall in near silence, only speaking one time to question "Princess Carlotta's" decision to wear the veils.

"I see it fit to wear them, seeing as I have never met this gentlemen before." What I wanted to say was 'Shove off, I'll wear whatever the hell I want whenever I want', but Carly had edited that answer to make it sound like something she would reply with.

He answered with a hasty, "Oh yes, of course, don't know why I didn't see it before." I almost rolled my eyes; the guy was such a kiss up.

My heart sped up nervously every time we passed someone in the hallway. I wanted to throw my hands over my face and pray to the Lord that they wouldn't recognize me, by Carly taught me to just nod my head politely at every passing person. Finally, we reached the meeting hall. Sir Montgomery entered first.

"I shall announce your arrival." I nodded mutely and waited for my cue.

"Oh, hello is Princess Carlotta arri–" The polite, masculine voice was interrupted by Sir Montgomery's high-pitched one.

"Announcing Princess Carlotta Shay of the Eastern Kingdom!" At the sound of "my" name, I took a deep breath and carefully entered the room. I looked past the chubby man and caught sight of Carly's intended husband. I'd expected horns and a forked tail, or at least an absolutely hideous appeal, but no. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't good-looking. He was handsome, actually. His brown eyes, which were not unlike Carly's, were warm and inviting. They reminded me of _him_. I felt my heart crack and tried pushing those thoughts away. He was tall and well-built, lean muscles apparent under the sleeves of his top. He was meticulously gathered, from his pristine brunette hair to his well-polished shoes. I stopped in an awestruck stupor. He stepped forward towards me, nodding a dismissal at Sir Montgomery.

"Thank you for escorting the princess here." Sir Montgomery made a sweeping bow before marching out of the room. The prince held his hand over his heart and bowed to me. I inclined my head and extended my hand, just as Carly had taught me to do. He gently took hold of my hand and brushed his lips over the back of it. His lips felt soft. My heart cracked again as I withdrew my hand from his grasp. He smiled politely and then guided me to a chair, pulling it out for me in a very gentlemanly fashion. He was well-mannered, just another thing to make it harder to hate him for wrecking my best friend's love life.

"Thank you," I said softly, trying hard not to stare into his deep brown eyes.

"My pleasure," he replied. An awkward silence soon filled the room. I pressed my palms against my knees to keep them from bouncing up and down, a habit I picked up whenever I was nervous, which wasn't too often. The tension in the room was literally stifling. We took turns avoiding the other's eye contact. I cleared my throat, throwing out something to spare me – and him – the awkward silence.

"Hm, you seem uncomfortable." He remained silent and I grimaced, thinking I had overstepped boundaries and asked too personal a question. Suddenly he let out a burst of laughter. It was a dangerously contagious laugh, one that came from the heart. I had to bite my lip to keep from joining in. But I couldn't help it. I let a little chuckle escape. At the sound of my laughter, he smiled brightly at me.

"Am I that obvious?"

And with that, my heart cracked for the third time that night. It was not only pain that came to me this time, though. Realization dawned on me as well. My small smile – unknowing to him – slipped and I felt my hands shaking violently against my legs. I dug them deep into the skirts of my dress to keep him from noticing.

It was him.

Newbie. New kid. The boy from the marketplace.

It was him.

I felt my jaw tense and my first instinct was to punch him right in the nose. The jerk had kissed me and then had the damn nerve to leave without so much of a goodbye. As much as I wanted to reduce him to a bloody heap on the floor, I needed to keep my composure. He must've noticed my sudden discomfort because he exchanged his joking smile for a concerned one.

"Is everything alright?" It was like a million mirrors had shattered around me. I realized, in horror, that there was a warm prickle in the back of my eyeballs. _No, I can't start crying now… not now._ He shifted closer to me. "What's the matter?" I flinched away from his comforting touch. His eyebrows furrowed at my retreat and he dropped his hands. "Princess Carlotta, I –" I stood, interrupting whatever he was going to say to "me".

"Excuse me, I must go." I rushed out of the room, but not before catching his confused and slightly hurt expression. I let the door shut with a loud bang, not caring if anyone heard it. I hurried past the large clock that hung on the wall. It was only ten past six. I shook my head and rushed towards the Eastern wing of the castle.

_Please be there Carly, please._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm ready to be pelted with rocks now...<strong>

**And the drama rises on From Street Mouse to Princess. Yes, Freddie _finally_ makes an appearance. And apparently, he's all handsome ^-^**

**Please, please, please review. I'll post another chapter a little later if I get ten reviews for this chapter... Promise!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

><p>I entered an empty hallway and sank to the ground, pressing my back against the wall. Tears dampened the top of my veil.<p>

_It's him. It's him. It's him._

Those two words kept echoing in my head, bringing back painful feelings that I'd buried deep down inside of me. Newbie, Prince Fredward… They were the same person. I pressed my hands to my eyes to keep the tears from flowing. I couldn't do this anymore. I refused to do this anymore. He was one part of my past life in the market place that I prayed would never come back again. My breath came in shaky pants.

I brushed the tears away and my sorrow was slowly replaced by absolute fury. Not only had he left me brokenhearted, but he also lied to me. He never told me who he was, where he came from. I had thought he was some palace help, but no, he was a noble. And he wasn't just any noble, he was the _prince_.

"Gah!" I stood up and kicked my heeled shoe into the wall. I ripped the veil off of my head and threw to the floor. "Why did you have to come back?" I took up Carly's habit of pacing and walked back and forth from one side of the hall to the other. It all made sense now. It was his first time in the marketplace, the stiff response to the "Your Highness" comment, the strong impact of the announcement of High King Edward's death… It was all because he was the prince.

I heard hurried footsteps approaching where I stood. I dived for the veil and threw it back over my hair, careful to cover every blonde curl. I reacted not a moment too soon. Just as I tucked in a stray curl, Prince Fredward wandered into the hallway. He let out a breath of relief when he saw me. He approached me apologetically.

"Princess! I'm so sorry if I had done anything to offend you in any way." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was beginning to worry about you…" I raised my eyebrows slightly and his cheeks became tinged with a slight pink color. "I mean, I was just – I didn't mean to sound so forward –" I took a shaky breath before interrupting him.

"It's fine. I just – ah – needed a moment." _Where are you, Carly? _I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie. He smiled softly.

"Oh, well would you like to return to the meeting hall?"

"Actually, I'm starting to feel a bit under the weather. I think I'd like to just retire for the night." He extended his arm out to me.

"Do you mind if I escort you?" He sounded so thoughtful, so genuinely concerned, that I had no choice but to accept his offer. But instead of taking his arm, I simply walked ahead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him drop his arm with a slight frown. He fell into step with me and we walked in a discomfited silence. I literally had to bite back my tongue from whipping around and demanding an explanation as to why he had left without a goodbye. But I already knew the answer.

He was a prince on the run. Bringing up the fact of why he had to leave simply left the conversation for too many questions, too many complications. I understood that it was easier to just get up and leave. But that didn't stop the hurt. I wondered if he had ever thought about me when he returned to the kingdom. Was he as torn up about the kiss-and-run as I was? _No, of course not._ He was a prince, a person of royalty, and I was just some worthless little street rat that he could crumble up and throw away once he was done with me. I bit down on my tongue so hard, I drew blood. The coppery taste swirled around in my mouth.

"Princess," he said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence, "I know that you barely know me, and I barely know you, seeing as we had never met before" – those words hit my heart harder than they should have – "But I want this marriage to work, for the sake of our kingdoms. We can't force a love that isn't there, but I hope that we can at least become friends." His words sounded so authentic, so honest, that I knew that my previous accusation of being used by him was wrong.

"I suppose friendship wouldn't be too bad…" I responded, biting my bottom lip. He smiled brightly and I felt a tiny flutter in my stomach. _Ah, should not be feeling those things… not at all…_

"Thank you. Well, I believe this is your room, is it not?" I stopped walking and sure enough, we were right in front of Carly's room. As I placed a hand on the doorknob, he took my other hand into his and brushed another gentle kiss upon it. I could see my hand trembling slightly at his touch. I gently withdrew my hand from his hold and inclined my head slightly.

"Goodnight, N– Prince Fredward." I cursed myself for my near slip of the tongue. I walked into Carly's room, hearing his faint farewell as the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Sam. Sam, wake up." My eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to find that I was curled up on Carly's couch. I felt the fabric of the veil brush across my face and everything came flooding back to me. <em>Newbie<em>. I inhaled sharply and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven, at night. I just got in," she said, without making eye contact. I slowly removed the veils from my face and hair. I frowned.

"Where were you?" Carly gave me a fearful look.

"I – I'm sorry, Sam! It's just, Brad and I – we lost track of time. I didn't realize the time until it was already too late. I would've gotten in earlier, but the guards were doing their rounds around the palace perimeter. I couldn't find a way in without getting caught. I'm sorry," she repeated quietly. Wordlessly, I began unwinding my braid. My fingers weaved through my golden locks, letting the hair wave around my face. Carly looked like she was close to tears.

"Say something. Anything, please." I took a deep breath and contemplated my choice of words.

"I knew him." Her eyes filled with shock mingled with confusion.

"What do you mean, you knew him?" I locked eyes with her.

"I mean, I knew him. I've seen him before, I've met him before, he and I have talked before… I knew him and he left me heartbroken!" I threw myself face down onto the pillows and pounded my fists against the cushions, letting out three years of pent up anger.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Carly took hold of my wrists in a tight grip, pulling me up into a sitting position. I thrashed my fists around, trying to fight her off. She pinned my arms against my sides. "Sam," she looked me in the eye, "what happened between the two of you?"

I told her everything. The chance encounter in the marketplace, the pranks we pulled on the vendors, the sunset… the kiss.

"He said I was beautiful. And then he just… kissed me. It was amazing. All my life had been about just trying to get by, everybody left me. My dad, my mom, old friends from the marketplace… He told me he didn't want to leave me. He held my hand and told me he's stay with me! But he didn't. I felt so _stupid_ for believing him." Carly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Sam, if I had known, I would've never – I'm sorry. You don't have to do this for me anymore. I'll just confess to my father and tell him to call off the marriage arrangement. Don't worry." It was a tempting offer, letting Carly just confess. But I couldn't let my own selfish feelings affect my best friend's happiness.

"No, I'll keep doing this until you and Brad find a way to figure it out. I will." I told Carly that I would do this for her and I always followed through with my word. I bade Carly goodnight and walked numbly to my room.

There was another reason for wishing to continue doing this for Carly. A part of me wanted to cut him off from my life to spare me from any complications. But, another part, a bigger part, wished to find out more about the boy I had met in the marketplace three years ago.

All I had to do was keep from getting caught.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens... (I've always wanted to say that ^-^).<strong>

**Holy hell. You guys are amazing! TWENTY THREE REVIEWS for chapter thirteen. My heart skipped every time a review alert popped up in my inbox. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Remember to review this chapter too please!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XV**

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure that Gibby kid is a mermaid."<p>

"Sam, mermaids aren't real and even if they were, I'm absolutely positive that Gibby isn't one." For the past half hour, Carly and I had been sitting in the library, arguing over whether or not that peculiar servant boy was a mermaid. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then tell me why he walks around the palace with his shirt off?" Carly's face twisted into a distasteful grimace.

"He does? Why don't the guards do anything about it?" I had an answer for this argument as well.

"Because, my dear Carly, the guards obviously stumbled upon Gibby in his mermaid form, and he threatened them with worldly aquatic powers if they ratted him out!"

"Sam that's absolutely ridiculo–" Someone behind us cleared their throat. Carly and I turned and found Sir Montgomery standing there with his pudgy arms crossed over his chest. He gave us a fake smile.

"I hate to interrupt this – ah – _frivolous_ conversation," he said with a detectable sarcastic undertone, "but your father is requesting you meet with him at once." I moved to follow as Carly began heading out of the library, but the Feather Head held up a hand to stop me. "Ah, ah, ah… _Princess Carlotta_ is going to meet with her father. _You _are going to assist Master Howard in a task he made personally for you." He gave me a nasty smirk and ushered Carly out of the library door. She gave me one last apologetic look before getting dragged out into the hallway. I sighed and approached Master Howard's desk. I cleared my throat and he looked up from the book he was browsing through.

"Ah, Samantha, just the person I was looking for," he said, the corners of his mouth curling up into a sadistic grin. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

"What do you want me to do, Master Tall and Balding?" I asked, making a crack at his seriously receding hairline. The ugly smirk slipped and his face turned an unpleasant shade of magenta. It was my turn to smirk. He inhaled deeply and gave me the evil eye.

"Ever so charming, Miss Samantha." He stood and brought a stack of heavy, dusty old books up from under the table. His creepy smile returned as the dust from the books sent me into a coughing fit. I let out one last hacking cough and glared at him.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I waved the dust away from my face.

"Madame Briggs requires these to be delivered to her classroom immediately. And you will be the one to deliver them." Before I could protest, he shoved the books into my arms and pushed me out of the library door.

"Stupid son of a…" I trailed off as the stack of books teetered dangerously in my arms. I stumbled around, trying to keep them in balance. The books were stacked up higher than the top of my head, so I had to crane my neck uncomfortably just to be sure I didn't crash into anything. I growled. Madame Briggs's classroom was all the way on the other side of the castle. I seriously believed she and Master Howard made it their life's goal to try and ruin my life.

"Those evil little… Madame Briggs is such a… Howard… thinks he's so high and mighty with his hairline pretty much gone… can't even call it a hairline anymore… This is so – !"

I let out a loud yelp as someone crashed into me from the front of the too-tall stack of books. I stumbled over the hem of my dress, sending the books tumbling to the ground. I tripped over a particularly large book and went crashing to the ground. I braced myself for the impact of the cold, hard floor, but instead fell on top of something – someone - warm and considerably muscular. I opened my mouth to give this fool a piece of my mind, when my eyes locked with two pools of chocolate eyes that had been haunting me for three years. He looked as shocked as I was.

We lay there for a moment before we both realized the compromising position we were in. He was lying flat on his back, his legs lying in between mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist protectively, like he had been trying to cradle my fall. He blushed a deep crimson color and gently placed a hand on each side of my waist, pushing me off of him and onto the ground. I sat there numbly as he scrambled to his feet. He immediately went to start gathering the books back into a neat pile.

"I apologize… so sorry… I didn't mean to… so rude of me… should've been watching were I was going…" he mumbled as he hurried to pick up the fallen books. He placed the last book at the top of the stack and noticed that I was still sitting motionless on the ground. The pink tinge in his cheeks faded as he extended a hand towards me. He smiled sheepishly.

"Please forgive me." I felt my heart twitch at those words. _Did he really have to use _those _words?_ I ignored his extended hand and pushed myself up into a standing position, fixing a polite smile on my face.

"It's fine." I piled the books back into my arms. "I must be going now…" I said, already walking away from him. I barely made it down the hall when the stack in my arms suddenly became lighter. I snapped my head to the left and saw him holding over half of the books in his arms, grinning widely.

"Excuse me," I struggled to keep my tone light, "but I'm pretty sure I can handle carrying all the books." He shrugged.

"It's the least I could do; I did sort of send you tumbling to the ground." _At least you were there to cushion the fall… Ack! No time to think like that._ "I'm Freddie, by the way." I rolled my eyes and plowed a couple steps ahead of him.

"Right, like the whole castle doesn't know who Prince Fredward is, _Your __Royal Majesty_," I said, emphasizing the last three words. He just shrugged and jogged to keep up with me.

"I didn't choose my title, it was bestowed upon me."

"Right," I replied, trying to ignore the fact that his muscles could be seen through the thin fabric of his shirt. I mentally slapped myself. Ogling at boys was not my forte. That was what Carly was for. Well, until Brad came along and swept her off her feet. I stopped in my tracks abruptly, almost sending the books crashing to the floor again. Princes Fredward, _Freddie_, stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Is everything alright?"

Carly. I suddenly remembered that _I _had been _her_ just the other night. _Damn, what if he recognizes me? _I think I started hyperventilating, because he dropped the books to the floor and approached me with a concerned expression on his face. Just then, a certain brunette female came rushing into the corridor.

"Goodness, I've been looking all over for you! I have to tell you some–" Her eyes widened when she realized who was standing next to me. "– thing!" she yelled, squeaking out the last part. My arms went limp and the heavy books fell to the ground with a chorus of loud thuds.

_Holy hell._

* * *

><p>| FREDDIE'S P.O.V. |<p>

I looked from the mess of books on the floor, to the currently stoic blonde girl, to the brunette young woman who had just walked into the corridor. With a start I realized why the brunette girl's voice sounded so familiar. She was Princess Carlotta. She wore a dress similar to the one she had on a couple of days ago when we had first met, minus the veils covering her face and hair.

She had porcelain skin that contrasted greatly against her long, dark mahogany hair. She was actually very pretty. But it was odd; looking at her face was almost looking at one of my cousins. I swear we could've been mistaken for relatives. My stomach churned at that thought of my future betrothed. I bowed with my hand over my heart to hide my slight grimace.

"Princess Carlotta." I straightened up as she held out one of her hands. I took it and lightly brushed my lips over the back of it. I had a weird feeling inside of me… like something was _off_. I shrugged it off and remembered the blonde girl that I had been walking with. It was funny. I had the feeling that she really wanted me to leave her alone, but something about her just drew me to stay. Maybe it was the way her golden curls bounced when she hurried to walk ahead of me. Or maybe it was the cute way she scrunched up her nose when she told me that she could handle carrying the books without my help.

_Hold on a minute. I've known this girl for all but ten minutes. I can't be thinking about her like that. Especially when I'm engaged to be married to the girl standing right in front of her!_

I cleared my throat and tried shaking away those thoughts. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, stooping down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be alright. And don't bother with those," she said, waving her hand over the fallen books. I rose from my crouch. "Gibby!" A turned and saw a chubby boy passing by us. At the sound of his name, he snapped his head in our direction and lifted his shirt up, exposing his jiggly stomach.

"I'm just a Gibby!" Upon realizing that it was the princess that had called his name, he pulled his shirt back over his stomach. _Thank goodness…_ "Oh, it's just you Princess Carlotta." He sighed in relief. "So, how can I fulfill the honor of assisting you?" he asked, eagerly. I watched in amusement as a look of adoration and longing crossed over his plump face. The princess must've noticed to, because she offered him a polite smile and inched closer to her blonde friend, who was slowly breaking out of her stupor.

"Ah, could you bring these books to Madame Briggs's classroom? She's expecting them." The Gibby boy nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, of course Princess! Anything else I could help you with?" She shook her head politely.

"No thank you, that is all."

"Are you sure? Because I'd be willing to do anything for you! Just say the word and I'll –"

"She said no, you shirtless mermaid! Now get out of here!" I turned my head towards the blonde girl, surprised by her sudden outburst. She was glaring at Gibby with daggers in her eyes and she had her fist held up in a threatening stance. My eyes flickered towards Princess Carlotta, who seemed unalarmed by the girl's behavior. She just shook her head and sighed, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah! Don't break my thumbs again!" Gibby squealed, scrambling to pick up the books. It was a sorry sight. He was trembling. Whether it was from the weight of the books or the withering glare of the blonde, I didn't know. I watched as he took shaky steps out of the hallway. I turned towards the princess.

"Well, I think it'd be best if I went to go help the poor kid. Until later on tonight then, Princess." Her eyes blinked over at her friend for a fraction of a second before settling on me again. She smiled hesitantly.

"Until later, Prince Fredward." I gave her a bow.

"Goodbye, Princess Carlotta." I sent the blonde girl a small salute. "Later, blondie." That nickname lingered in my mouth for a little. I shook my head slightly and gave them one last fleeting smile before turning on my heel and jogging to catch up to a very wobbly Gibby.

_Blondie…_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me start off by apologizing for skipping my update, AGAIN! I feel so bad. There was a serious family emergency yesterday and I couldn't write or update. Sorry ._. But to make up for it... I took a crack at writing from Freddie's P.O.V. I was orignally going to make the whole story Sam's P.O.V. but I decided to add Freddie's every now and then. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**So please review. It'll make my day ^-^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

><p>| FREDDIE'S P.O.V. |<p>

I jogged a little to catch up with the Gibby boy. It didn't take that long, though. The heavy stack of books sure slowed him down. I fell into step with him and took over half of the books into my arms. He turned to me and frowned.

"Hey, I don't need your help, pretty boy." I frowned at the boy's hostility towards me.

"It's the least I can do. I mean, I'd hate to carry all of those books all the way to the other side of the castle." Gibby narrowed his eyes.

"I'd do anything for Princess Carlotta. I love her and she loves me, she just doesn't know it yet," he said, trying to keep his arms from trembling under the four books in his arms. I transferred the seven of mine more comfortably in my arms. I chuckled under my breath, suddenly understanding the kid's sour attitude towards me. I was engaged to be married to the 'love of his life'.

"I'm sure you do," I said good-naturedly. "Who wouldn't? She's very pretty and she's quite a kind person. I –"

"Keep your eyes off my woman, Princey!" he growled, stomping ahead of me. I raised my eyebrows and took a couple of long strides to keep up with him.

"Alright, so maybe we shouldn't talk about Princess Carlotta anymore. Friends for now?" I said, trying to make peace in between the two of us. He nodded stiffly and relaxed his tense shoulders a bit. I took a stab at friendly conversation. "So, what's that blonde's name? She seems like quite a handful." Gibby tensed again as soon as I said 'blonde'.

"That is Princess Carlotta's maidservant, as well as her best friend. And yes, she is a handful. A handful that is too much and spills over the edges of your hands, and even when you say stop, the handful just keeps coming!" he said angrily.

"Did she really break your thumbs?" I asked concernedly. He nodded, frowning down at his hands.

"Both of them. I was in the infirmary for weeks." I winced sympathetically.

"What'd you do?"

"When she first came to the castle," he started explaining, "I asked her if she wanted to attend the masquerade ball that Lord Spencer and his wife Lady Sasha hold every year around this time. She looked at me like I had gone insane and then proceeded to break my thumbs." He sighed. "That wasn't a very good week for me." I gaped at him.

"What kind of young woman would do that to someone else?"

"The kind of girl _Sam _is," he answered. Something went off in my mind at the mention of the 'Sam'.

"That's the blonde's name? Sam?" Gibby nodded. I could hear Madame Briggs's loud, cranky voice not that far off, which was a relief because I think Gibby was _thisclose _to collapsing under the weight of the books. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out why that name had sent off that signal in my head. I tried associating it with random faces in my memories. A chubby girl with brown hair and green eyes? No, that was Anna Louise from the ballroom lessons my mother had forced me to take when I was younger. A tall, thin girl with black hair and brown eyes? No, that was Katherine, one of the Western kingdom baron's daughters. I frowned. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Finally!" Gibby shouted running into the classroom doors. I walked in just as he was wiping some of the books' dust onto his trousers. I put the books down and held out my hand for a handshake.

"Good meeting you, Gibby." He grasped my hand for a couple seconds before dropping it like it had burned his skin. He glared at me and pointed an accusing finger towards my face. I stood my ground, but arched an eyebrow.

"I know exactly what you're up to, pretty boy!"

"And what exactly would that be?" I inquired.

"You just want to soften me up and get all buddy-buddy with me so that I don't kill you in your sleep after you steal my lady away from me!" My eyebrows practically disappeared into my hairline. The kid had been plotting to kill me? "Well newsflash for you, Prince Fred _nerd_! I will fight for Princess Carlotta." His face screwed up in an ugly grimace. "You and me, in the courtyard. At six." He began storming out of the classroom, only to whip his head towards me once more. "Oh-two! And bring a mop… for your blood!" He held up a pudgy fist and scowled before marching away. I cocked my head to the right.

"Oh-two?"

"Yes he said oh-two, boy! Now get out of my classroom!" I jumped as the irritable red-headed woman shouted at me from her writing desk. I looked at her oddly and then slowly walked out of the classroom. I started walking towards my guest room, in order to get ready for my audience with the princess. My thoughts drifted to that Sam girl. She seemed interesting. She couldn't possibly be all insults and bone-breaking. I think I'd have fun getting to know her. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be thinking those thoughts, not when I was about to go off and meet with my future wife.

_Wife._

I sighed. What was the point of marrying if it wasn't for love?

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

I fiddled with one of the golden beads on the dress Carly had lent me for tonight. The clock had struck six 'o clock nearly ten minutes ago and the prince still hadn't arrived. I adjusted the veil on my head, making sure none of my blonde curls were sticking out. I thought I had been nervous the first time I had to meet with _Freddie_, as he introduced himself to me as. But tonight was one hundred times worse.

He saw me. As in the real 'me'. I sighed. What if he figures it out? Would he report me to the king? Would I be thrown in the dungeons? But no, this wasn't just about me, but Carly as well. Finding out that I had been impersonating her would lead to questions as to why. Then, that would lead to the discovery of Carly and Brad's relationship. Carly would be devastated and Brad would be in the dungeons right along with me for interfering in kingdom affairs. I was starting to regret my decision to continue taking Carly's place.

I seriously about to bolt out of the meeting hall when Prince Fredward, or Freddie, or whatever he's called, tumbled into the room. He was out of breath and had an incredulous expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows. He stooped into a low bow, issuing a hurried apology.

"I'm terribly sorry, princess. I was caught up in some business…" He ran a hand through his hair. _Business…? _He answered my question, like he could read my mind. "Gibby. Sword fight. I'm actually not too sure…" He shrugged apologetically and I bit back a smile, even though he wouldn't be able to see it anyways. _Oh Gibby…_

"That's quite alright. You were only a couple of minutes late," I said, using my polite and airy 'Carly-voice'. He stood awkwardly in his spot and I thought if best if I offered him to sit down, something I'm sure Carly would've done. He smiled gratefully and slid into the chair across from me. After a few moments of awkward thumb twiddling (literally), Prince Fredward was the one to break the silence tonight.

"So, Princess Carlotta, tell me about yourself," he said with a polite smile. I hesitated for a second.

"Why don't you do the honors of going first? I'd love to hear about your life." I had pulled another Carly, using that little girl voice that got most people to do what she wanted. It was like a politer way of saying 'Please? For me?'

"Oh, well I suppose I can start." He ran his hand through his hair again. "Where do I start?" I shrugged.

"Hm, maybe family? Or friends, important people in your life?" This was my way of seeing if he had any memories of me. He took a deep breath and leaned his chin on his hand.

"Alright. Well, it's just my mother and I for family, and a couple of cousins living back at home. But for the most part, it is just me and my mom." His eyes flickered down for a second. "My father, as you may know, passed away a few years ago. It was very hard for me to go through." I blinked, not too sure of what to say.

"I give you my condolences." It seemed like the appropriate thing to say. He smiled slightly and met my eyes. I quickly looked away, just in case he recognized the color of my eyes. "So, any friends?" I asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Being the prince, I was always kept in the castle, away from any other kids. I had a lot of responsibilities. No time for friends, or so the palace advisors always seemed to say." He tapped his chin thoughtfully; it looked as if he was lost in his memories. "There was one person, though," he said hesitantly. My heartbeat picked up a bit. "I met her in the marketplace."

"I thought you were always kept inside of the castle?" I asked. He remembered me! He grinned.

"I snuck out. The guards didn't even know I left." He laughed. "Anyways, yes, there was this girl I met. I don't remember the color of her hair, or what she looked like. I don't even remember her name!" I felt my heart sink. So he didn't remember me.

"If she was the only friend you had your whole life, then how could you forget her?" I tried not to sound too accusing. A wave of pain washed through his eyes.

"My father's death wasn't just hard on me, but my mother as well. I had to keep her from spiraling down. She was just so… sad. My mother's health became the number one thing in my life. I blocked out everything else. The girl she just, slipped from my memory. But sometimes I'll catch some servant boys joking around or talking about their latest marketplace adventures and I'll be reminded of her. It's rather sad, actually. I really do want to remember her. But I just can't. I even k–" He stopped suddenly. "Oh, I've spoken too much. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," I said, trying not to sound upset about him not being able to remember me. But then I started feeling like a nub. He had been trying to help his mother. I had no right to feel upset that he couldn't remember a girl he had spent less than twenty four hours with. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak. But before I could let out a word, someone came into the meeting hall. It was Aiden. And he looked, absolutely _furious_. The usual twinkle of amusement was absent from his green eyes. I gulped soundlessly. He locked eyes with me and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry for interrupting this meeting, but I must speak to you, _Princess Carlotta_." The way he said 'Princess Carlotta' told me that he knew who he was really talking to. He glared at me and I rose slowly from my chair. I turned to Prince Fredward and inclined my head slightly.

"Um, p-please excuse me, I must go now." After one last glimpse at his confused expression, I hurried to follow Aiden into the hall.

_Oh my Lord. My own best friend is going to kill me._

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, yo! It's been almost a whole week since I updated this. Sorry. But first week back to school from Thanksgiving break and my teachers are going all Nazi dictator about FINALS xP<strong>

**Anyways, so now you know why Freddie can't remember Sam. Give the boy a break; he was trying to take care of his mom. Oh, and looks like Aiden is really mad... **

**REVIEW to find out what happens next!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**

**PS - I love you, my darling readers and reviewers. ^-^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V.|<p>

I followed a fuming Aiden all the way to Carly's room. He threw the door open and jabbed his finger in the direction of the open door.

"In," he said gruffly. I shuffled into the room and crossed through the door connecting Carly and I's adjoined bedrooms. I slipped my shoes off and sat onto my bed, as comfortably as I could without ruining Carly's dress. I popped my knuckles nervously as Aiden stepped into the room with a slight frown on his face.

"So…"

"Are you insane? I go to your room to see if you wanted to sneak out, because it's been a while since we've done that, and instead of finding you, I find the princess macking on the chef's apprentice when she's supposed to be in audience with the prince!" I pulled the veils off and sighed.

"Let me guess, Carly panicked and told you everything?" He nodded curtly. "Then you know why I did it. She's my best friend. And best friends are willing to do anything for each other." Aiden sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of me and ruffled up his already messy hair.

"You know what else best friends do, Sam? They tell each other everything. We're best friends too, right?" He locked eyes with me and I started feeling a little guilty. "Why didn't you tell me?" The anger in his eyes simmered down to a little bit of sadness. I sighed.

"Aiden, you're my best friend, you really are. But, I didn't want to drag you in to all of this mess. The less people that know what's going on, the better. If anyone found out that you were involved in this, you would get in _a lot _of trouble."

"Hey, my middle name is Trouble," he said, poking me on the knee. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought it was Jacob." I scrunched my mouth up to the right. "But I'm serious. You will get in trouble. And as the next in line for the palace advisor, you can't afford to mess anything up." Aiden snorted.

"Oh please, if my Uncle wasn't honor bound to me by his promise to my mother to keep me safe there would be no way I'd be the next to become advisor." He shrugged nonchalantly and poked my knee again. "You could've told me. I wouldn't have told anyone." I started picking at the beads on my dress.

"I know you wouldn't have, Aid. But, it's not about that. It's about keeping you out of trouble." He reached over and gave my hand a friendly squeeze.

"I'm your best friend. I'm willing to do anything for you." I eased my hand away gently and started undoing my braided hair.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this. I just really wanted to –"

"I know, keep me out of trouble," he interrupted. "Don't worry about it anymore. We're good." His soft smile stretched into a smirk. "So speaking of trouble, why don't we stir things up tonight? The sun's setting soon. You want to sneak out into the marketplace later?" It's been a while since I'd been outside of the castle. I think I needed an escape.

"Alright then." I nodded. "The marketplace it is, then. Let me just change out of this suffocating contraption and I'll meet you by the eastern wall in half an hour." I stood and shooed him out the door. "Now shoo! I'd like to change in privacy!"

"Sam? How long are you going to keep this up? This Carly-act of yours?" His question stumped me. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know, Aiden. As long as I need to, I suppose."

"Hey, you'll figure it out. I know you will." He flashed a grin that told me that all was forgiven and winked before shutting the door behind him.

I pulled the string of the bodice and shimmied out of the dress, not bothering to pick it up. When Carly walked in to her room later, she'd clean up after me, as per norm. After rummaging in my drawers, I pulled out a pair of cut-off trousers and one of my white, baggy sleeping shirts. I slipped into the comfortable clothing and laced up the boots Aiden had given me on my first day at the palace. (My feet haven't really grown much since.) I shook my hair out, letting my curls settle around my face messily. As I passed by my full length mirror, I caught sight of the Sam I used to be before I came to the palace. I touched my fingers to my reflection. _Who are you now, Sam?_ I asked myself. I took a deep breath and then walked out of my bedroom.

I opened the door of Carly's portion of the room and found myself face-to-face with Carly herself, her fingers discreetly intertwined with Brad's in the folds of her skirt. She looked at me uncertainly. I gave her a small smile and she and Brad let out deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Aiden had to find out like that, Sam," she whispered. I squeezed her shoulder.

"It's alright. He was going to find about it anyways." I slipped past them, but stopped before walking away. "Carly? How long are we going to keep this up?" Aiden's question had been nagging at me. I saw the couple tense at my question. They exchanged a quick glance.

"Soon Sam, I promise." Brad wrapped his arm around Carly's shoulders and looked at me.

"We're working things out. Don't worry." He gave me a hesitant reassuring grin. I sighed, sensing the vagueness of both of their statements, but nodded all the same. I waved goodbye and set off in the direction of Aiden and I's meeting place. I thought about using my usual shortcut, but decided that the long way would give me a chance to clear my mind. I turned onto the less traveled corridor.

_I'm doing this for Carly. And Brad, too. If I wasn't doing this, they wouldn't be happy. But what about me? Am I happy doing all of this? _I scrunched my nose up and shook my head. _I'm doing this for my friends. My friends are important to me. This is right. _I sighed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a chilly breeze from my right. I looked over and saw I was passing by a doorway to one of the balconies of the castle. I furrowed my eyebrows. Not many people sat out on the balconies. I mean, I did. But the palace people never did. Curiosity got the best of me and I tiptoed towards the open glass door. Someone was already sitting on the small bench on the balcony. He was stretched out on the bench his hands clasped behind his back and his feet crossed at the ankles. The wind blew again brushing a couple strands of hair against my nose, causing me to let out a small sneeze. The person jumped up in surprise and scrambled into a sitting position, facing me.

Oh. It was Prince Fredward. I brushed my hair back and switched my weight between my feet awkwardly. "Ah, I'm, er, sorry for disturbing you. I'll just go…"

"Wait, no, don't leave… Sam, right?" I nodded slightly. He smiled at me and scooted over, beckoning me over to the bench. "I've been by myself for a while now. I could use some company, if you don't mind." I glanced in the direction of the eastern wall.

"Well…" I made the mistake of locking eyes with him. _Stupid brown._ "Um, I suppose I can stay for a little." I plopped down on the bench next to him and pulled my legs up, hugging my knees.

"So," I started, trying for an attempt at a conversation, "what brings you here to the balcony. Not many people come up here, you know?"

"Oh, are you one of those people?" he asked. I shook my head.

"'Course not. I'm not one to follow what everyone else in this palace does. I like being out here." I turned my head towards him, pressing my knee to my cheek. "It helps me think."

"Ah, I see we have the same way of thinking." He smiled and looked out on towards the horizon. "I also came up here to watch the sunset." My heart twinged. The last time we watched the sunset together we had… I rested my forehead on my knees and sighed.

"Are you alright?" I could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he moved closer to me. I lifted my head up and tensed slightly at our close proximity. I nodded and turned to look at the setting sun.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty." He nudged me with his shoulder.

"You can just call me Freddie, you know."

I decided to humor him. "Alright, _Freddie._" His grin widened.

"Look! The sun is starting to set!" He looked at the horizon admiringly.

"Isn't it amazing?" I echoed the words I had used the night we kissed, hoping that he would somehow remember me. He just kept on smiling at the sun. I hugged my knees tighter. All I wanted to do was punch the boy so hard that he'd finally remember who I was. He blinked and cocked his head towards me.

"Wait, what did you say?" I let go of my legs and let them swing, the toe of my boots skimming the ground.

"I asked if it was amazing. Do you need to get your ears checked or something?" Abrasive-me was surfacing. I looked over at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were filled with confusion. I arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…" He trailed off, breaking out of his confusion. "I'm sorry." I was about ready to let out a scream of frustration. He would obviously never remember me while I remembered everything. I guess what happened was not as special as I thought. I balled my hands into fists and stood up abruptly.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye, Freddie." He called out to me as I walked away.

"Sam, wait no!" I whipped around.

"What do you want?" He scrambled off of the bench and walked towards me. In his rush, he ended up tripping over the leg of the bench. My automatic instinct made me reached out to catch him. I felt his body crash into mine and we went tumbling to the ground. We landed with him straddling my waist, my hands on his shoulders, his arms wrapped around me, and…

Our lips pressed together.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a nub. Yes, I realize it has been a while since I've updated this. You can put your pitchforks and torches away. I'm really sorry. Just, ugh. A lot of crap going on. *Sigh* I'm sorry.<strong>

**Anyways, on a more happier note... iStillPsycho! Woo! On New Year's Eve! Great way to start off 2012 :D Can't wait. Oh, and there's the iBloop sequel coming on the... 28th? Aw yeeeah! I'm excited. I'm starting to suffer from iCarly withdraw. Meep ._.**

**Okay so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XVIII**

* * *

><p>| FREDDIE'S P.O.V |<p>

"Isn't it amazing?" I heard Sam mumble. I stared out into the sunset, watching as the sun dipped into the horizon.

_Isn't it amazing?_

Her words gave me a sudden jolt. They echoed in my head like the words of a lost friend. My brain struggled to make a connection. I needed to hear them again.

"Wait, what did you say?" I turned towards her. She was surrounded by a frustrated air. She turned towards me rather grumpily.

"I asked if it was amazing. Do you need to get your ears checked?" I just frowned at her. "What?" she said roughly.

"Nothing, I just…" I tried shaking off my confusion. I had no idea why her words were affecting me so much. "I'm sorry."

_Isn't it amazing?_

I watched as her hands clenched up in fists as she rose from her spot next to me.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye Freddie." She began walking towards the glass door and I scrambled to my feet to stop her. For some reason, I wanted her to stay. Something about her just drew me in.

"Sam wait, no!" She whipped her head around, her long golden curls flying around her face.

"What do you want?" she growled. I hopped off the bench to reach out to her. In my haste, I felt my foot collide into the leg of the bench.

It was almost like slow motion. I felt myself falling towards the ground. She reached out as if she was going to catch me and my body crashed into hers. With the help of gravity, we both tumbled to the ground. We landed in the most compromising position. My legs settled on either side if her hips. Her hands were pressed against my shoulders and my arms were wrapped tightly around her waist in my effort to break her fall. Our faces were mere inches apart. I looked down at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pursed together. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to recollect herself.

I wasn't sure if it was the euphoria of seeing the sunset, or the adrenaline pumping through my veins from out fall, or just the way the last rays of the sun reflected against her golden curls, but I just wanted, no, needed to… Some unknown force took control of my body. I moved my face closer to hers and kissed her.

It was like I was struck by lightning. Memories, images, words… they all flowed into my brain like a steady stream of water…

_I was standing in the middle of a busy marketplace street, excited by the new sights and sounds that I've never seen in the castle. Suddenly, a small blonde girl crashed into me…_

_I was sitting in a squashy armchair pushed up against the side of an open-roofed little alcove. She was lying on the ground at the foot of the armchair, hands locked behind her head._

"_So what's your story, newbie?"…_

_I pushed a tan boy with black hair to the ground, wrenching him off of her. He glared at me angrily. She smiled up at me and patted me on the cheek. I felt my face warm up._

"_I could've handled that myself, but thank you."_

_I saw her blow a kiss at the furious vendors before coming into the alleyway, laughing. She was too busy laughing to notice the large piece of stone at her feet. She tripped over it and I reached out to catch her. She tumbled into my arms, a perfect fit. She stepped back hastily, but I caught a glimpse of her reddening cheeks…_

_I could feel her soft lips pressed against mine. Her hands roamed over to my shoulders and my own hands settled on her waist. Eight seconds of complete bliss…_

_"Well that was..."_

_"Nice."_

It was her, the girl from the marketplace. _Sam_.

I pulled away from her slowly, all these renewed memories surging through my mind. Her greyish-blue eyes shot open and she gaped up at me. I felt her tense beneath me and suddenly, I was lying on my back. She jumped to her feet, adjusting the baggy shirt, but not before I caught a hint of her creamy skin. I blushed. Then, I was off the ground, held up by the neck of my shirt. She shook her left fist dangerously close to my nose.

"That was –" she started to shout.

"Nice," I finished, stopping her short. She let go of my shirt and jumped back like I had burned he.

"What did you say?" she hissed with a guarded look in her eyes. I smiled softly and took a step towards her, gently tugging on one of her blonde curls.

"Swapping spit during a sunset?" I said, echoing her words from that night three years ago. "Classic us, blondie." It all clicked. My brain finally made the connection. This Sam, the princess's best friend Sam, was my Sam, _blondie_, from the marketplace. She froze.

"You remember me," she whispered breathlessly. I nodded slowly and took her hand in mine, trying to pull her back to the bench. I needed to explain everything to her, tell her how badly my father's death had impacted everything in my life. Most importantly, I had to apologize. I should have never forgotten her. I laced my fingers through hers and brushed my thumb against the back of her hand, hoping to ease her back to the bench.

"Sam, please, let me ex–"

"No." I felt my heart sink as her expression hardened.

"But I –" She pried her hand away from my grip and backed up slowly, shaking her head back and forth.

"No," she repeated. "I – I have to… leave…" Keeping her eyes trained on the ground, she turned away from me and walked back through the glass door. I watched her hair swished behind her as she walked away.

"Sam!" I just got my memory back of her; I couldn't let her escape me. "Sam, come back!"

She ignored every single one of my pleas.

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

"Sam, come back!"

I ignored his begging voice and ran. My heavy footsteps echoed throughout the corridors. Once I was back in the hallway that led back to my room, I slowed to a walk, exhaling deeply. My brain was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He and I… Me and him… We… I sighed. He remembered me.

Nearly every day since his hasty departure, I, as much as I hated to admit it, had dreamed about the day we'd meet again. The (exceptionally small) romantic part in me believed that we'd see each other from a distance and then share a special moment, resulting in violin music and a romantic rendezvous. (I may have been an abrasive person, but I was still a female, you know?) Never in my wildest imagination did I think I would our moment of reunion would be in a palace, with him as the prince and me posing as the princess that he was supposed to marry.

I felt like slapping myself. He was supposed to _marry _my best friend. My best friend who was fooling around with the kitchen boy! I reached Carly's bedroom door and wrenched it open, stepped inside, and then slammed it shut. The _happy couple _was nowhere to be seen and the bedroom was completely silent. I crossed over into my room and threw myself onto my bed, kicking off my worn-out boots. I buried my head deep into the pillow and curled up into a ball.

I had spent so much time thinking of the moment he would remember me. But what about the after? What would we do? What would _I _do? I sighed and threw a pillow at the newest dress Carly had hung up against my wardrobe door for the next time I would meet Freddie. The dress and the veils fell to the floor in a careless heap. I glared at the crumpled dress on the ground.

"Staring at it won't make it get up and hang itself, you know." I jumped at the sound of Aiden's voice. He stood in the doorway of my bedroom, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him flicking my hair off of my face. He approached me, concern filling his eyes. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, drawing me closer to him.

"You were supposed to meet me by the wall over half an hour ago. What happened, Sam?" he whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to explain everything to him.

"I know him," I breathed. I heard him inhale sharply. I looked up at him and his green eyes were filled with confusion.

"Wha – but how?" I readjusted myself so that I was facing him. Our knees grazed against each other's. I looked into his eyes and told him everything. The day at the marketplace… the pranking spree… the kiss… everything. He listened carefully, nodding and responding at all the right spots.

"And then… he _finally _remembered me. I just don't what to do now, Aid. I still need to keep on pretending to be Carly. I have to find a way for him not to recognize me. And I think I might be falling in - Help me," I finished quietly. Aiden reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"You'll work this out, Sam, I know you will. I'll be there to help you, always." He grinned up at me. "I got your back, best friend." I was overwhelmed with this – this amazing feeling of trust and comfort at those words. I flung my arms around Aiden's neck and hugged him tightly.

"When did you become a responsible young man?" I mumbled into his neck.

"I don't know. I believe it was a Tuesday," he chuckled. I pulled away slowly.

"Thank you, Aiden. You truly are my best friend."

"I know," he said playfully. He leaned in and pressed his lips to my temple in a big brotherly sort of way. As he pulled back, there was a gasp at my bedroom door. We sprang apart and jumped up to confront the intruder. A skinny, strawberry blonde maidservant stood at the door with her hand pressed over her mouth. I groaned inwardly. It was Krisdelle, the gossip queen of all of the palace staff. She could take anything she's seen and turn it into…

"Oh my Lord! I knew it! Lady Sam and Sir Aiden are in a secret romantic relationship! Saiden has finally happened! Wait until the whole castle hears!" And with one last excited squeak, she bolted out of the room.

"Damn," Aiden mumbled. We exchanged apprehensive glances. I threw myself back onto my bed and slammed a pillow over my face.

"What else could possibly add to this never ending train of drama?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Drama. Daang.<strong>

**Review! If I get enough reviews, I'll post a chapter before Christmaaaas!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

><p>| FREDDIE'S P.O.V. |<p>

I looked into the bathroom mirror and found a rather grim looking face staring back at me. I had bags underneath my bloodshot eyes. Sleep had not come easy to me last night. Sam had abandoned me in the moment I thought she would stay. She ran away without a backwards glance. Did she really hate me that much? I had so much to say to her, so much to explain. I scooped a handful of icy water out from the basin and splashed it over my tired eyes. I changed out of my sleeping garments and into a fresh shirt and trousers.

I had another appointment with Princess Carlotta later on tonight at six 'o clock, the usual time. Until then, I was free to do whatever I wanted. _Princess Carlotta_. I nearly slapped myself. I was engaged to be married to Princess Carlotta. How could I have forgotten such a crucial thing?

Sam happened, that's what. She had an ability to do that, make you forget. I remembered when I first met her in the marketplace; she made me forget all about my ill feelings towards castle life. Last night she had made me forget about everything else in my life with that one, accidental kiss. She could just draw you in. It was amazing. _She _was amazing. I shook my head.

_You're engaged to be married. Snap out of it. _I sighed and walked out of my bedroom, hoping I could escape to the balcony. As I turned into a new corridor, I noticed a gaggle of young maids huddled together in a small clump. They were giggling and whispering amongst themselves. It sounded to me like they were gossiping. I picked up my pace as I passed them, but stopped in my tracks at a particularly loud whisper.

"When I walked into Lady Sam's room, the two of them were on the bed. Together!" I snapped my head towards the group of maids. A strawberry blonde was smiling smugly at the rest of the girls.

"Were Lady Sam and Sir Aiden doing anything, like, you know… _kissing_?" I grit my teeth and a bitter taste filled my mouth at that question. The strawberry blonde shook her head.

"No" – I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding – "But, he did kiss her on top of the head. That counts, right?"

"That's so sweet. Oh, Lady Sam is so lucky…"

"I bet they are to wed; a joint wedding with Prince Fredward and Princess Carlotta!" At the mention of my name, I cleared my throat pointedly. The girls jumped in surprise and whipped around to face me. There was a flurry of curtsying and a-little-too-friendly greetings. There was a lot of eyelash fluttering. I flashed them my most charming smile.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned, ladies?" The strawberry blonde stepped up boldly.

"My name is Krisdelle, Your Majesty. And please, don't worry, it was nothing bad, sir. We were just discussing the possible marriage of Sir Aiden and Lady Sam. They're madly in love, you know, always flirting with each other at every chance they get. Not that it's any of my business, of course!" she added hastily. She gave me a terribly sugar coated grin. I raised my eyebrows and returned the fake smile.

"You're right, it isn't any of your business. Now, quit sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Still smiling sweetly, I marched away from the gossipy maids. I rolled my eyes at the sound of their excited squeals.

"That Prince Fredward is quite the charmer…"

"Ooh! If he wasn't marrying the princess, I'd just… mm!"

Apparently, my words went in one ear and out the other.

… _the two of them were on the bed. Together! ... I bet they are to wed…_

Was it wrong for me to be so affected by those rumors? Yes, most definitely yes. Jealousy was not something an engaged man should be feeling, especially if it was not for the woman he was engaged to. I took a deep breath and continued to the balcony. A couple minutes (or hours) out there would help clear my mind. The cleansing breathing was not helping me. The image of her golden curls framing her beautiful face kept haunting my thoughts. _Was I falling in love with her? _I stepped out onto the balcony, only to find that it was already occupied.

Sam sat on the bench that we had been lounging on, but this time she was clad in a figure- hugging, blush colored dress with a thin, cream string holding her bodice together. Her hair cascaded down her back in perfect curls. My attention was drawn to the arm wrapped around her shoulders. The arm connected to a body, and the body connected to a head of messy black hair. _Sir Aiden_. She looked like a small china doll in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder. The squeezing feeling told me that, yes, I was, if not already, falling in love with that blonde haired girl.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and the couple jumped apart guiltily. "I apologize for interrupting your alone time." Sam just looked at me with wide eyes as Aiden regarded me with a slight frown on his face. I was clearly not welcome. "I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to say something, but closed her mouth when Aiden placed a hand on the small of her back. "I must go now. Goodbye." I gave them a polite bow and walked back into the castle, my heart feeling like it was resting in my stomach.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p>MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS!<p>

LOL.

LOVE,

DEETRIXJAAY :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I'm back from the dead. Feel free to send me back to hell for not updating in FOREVER. I'm horrible, huh? :P But, I'm back with another chapter. It's something a little different, THIRD PERSON P.O.V. Just wanted to try it out. Tell me what you think, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>From Street Mouse to Princess<strong>

**Chapter XX**

* * *

><p>| THIRD PERSON P.O.V. [FREDDIE] |<p>

It's been a week since he caught them snuggling out on that balcony. He skived off his meeting with the princess that night. He needed time to sort his head out. Freddie sat in the meeting hall, tapping his foot nervously. He had kissed her. She was in love with someone else. He was almost angry with himself. How could one girl, a girl that he had only seen a handful of times, make him fall in love so quickly? He blinked. Fall in love? And then he was angry with himself all over again.

He was engaged to be married to Princess Carlotta Shay. It would please his mother, join their kingdoms, bring him honor. But was it enough to marry for something _honorable_? He sighed, burying his face in his hands. He was getting married, in almost a month and a half, to a woman who he barely knew. Sure, they've run into each other plenty of times in the corridor and they've met during meetings like this one, but he barely knew her. He could tell you she had brown eyes and almost black hair and that she had pale skin and a very delicate air around her. But, he couldn't tell you her favorite color, or her favorite food, or her favorite time of the day.

With Sam, with that crazy blonde, he could tell you those things. It was unintentional, really, all of the observations he did of her. It was all post-finding out she was 'with' someone, of course. He knew that she tended to favor brighter colors, reds, purples, blues, over neutral shades. She liked ham. He would often see her munching on a piece of ham whenever he spotted her in the corridors, so he assumed that was her favorite food. Once or twice (or maybe a couple more times) he's almost walked in on her on the balcony, watching the sunset. It was her favorite time of day. He wondered if it was for the same reason he liked that time of day, as well.

He felt like slapping himself. He couldn't – _shouldn't – _be thinking like that about her. And he certainly shouldn't be thinking about her when he was about to meet his _fiancé_. He looked up at the sound of a soft knock on the door. The knock wasn't the usual obnoxious pounding he had associated with the grumpy Sir Montgomery. No, it was a gentler knock, one he was unfamiliar with.

"Um, come in?" he said, his voice rising at the end, making it sound like a question. The swung open and he saw _her_. She had a royal blue dress on today, one that hugged her body and made her blue eyes seem even more stunning. Her face was held in a neutral, almost unreadable expression and she refused to meet his eyes. Eyes locked firmly on a spot just above his right shoulder, she spoke.

"Princess Carlotta, your _fiancé_, has arrived." He felt as if she was stressing that one word. Sam stepped aside and let the princess step into the room. He was surprised. No veils. Her face and hair remained uncovered for the first time during these meetings. He drank in her dark chocolate eyes, her nearly black hair, her lovely porcelain skin and begged himself to feel something for the woman in front of her. _Nothing_. Disappointment filled his chest as he sank into a low bow. With his head lowered, he missed the brief exchange of looks between the two friends. The princess extended a slightly trembling hand and he brushed his lips against the soft skin on the back of her hand. Immediately, he sensed something different. Was it the missing scent of the sun that he often caught on the princess? Or maybe the way her hand fit slightly differently in his? He shook his head, sure that the little differences didn't mean anything.

"Sam will be supervising us today, rather than Sir Montgomery. He is, ah, busy at the moment." Yes, the feather-wearing man was busy, but what Freddie didn't know was that he was being led into a wild goose chase for his nephew. Freddie's eyes flickered to Sam for a fraction of a second before he nodded curtly.

"Very well." The trio fell into a highly uncomfortable silence. Uncomfortable silences were not uncommon for these meetings, but for Freddie, this one seemed one hundred times worse than usual. Perhaps it was the fact that Sam, who he may or may not be falling in love with, was sitting a mere couple feet from him, pulling his attention away from his betrothed.

"I heard there was always a ball around this time of year," he threw out, praying that it would ease away the awkward. Carlotta, like Sam, refused to meet his eyes. She instead focused her attention to her hands which were drawn upon her lap.

"Yes," she answered tersely. Realizing that she had sounded rude, she immediately launched into an explanation of the grand ball, her voice filling the silent void. "My brother, Lord Spencer, always throws a ball around this time of year. Since it's so close to the Christmas season, it's usually a winter ball. It's quite grand actually. There's dancing, and music, and food, and all sorts of entertainment. One year Spencer brought in acrobats and fire eaters…" Carlotta's babbling seemed to put the room at ease. Well, it at least lessened the awkward. Freddie stole another glance at the princess's blonde companion and he caught her staring at him. Once she realized she had been caught, her expression hardened. She broke eye contact and started glaring at the ground. He felt a twinge of rejection in his chest, but was quick to wave it away.

"So this ball," he said, interrupting Carlotta's story of fire breathers and acrobats, "I assume your father will be announcing our engagement there." Carly took a moment to respond, shocked by his abrupt interruption.

"Um, yes, I suppose that's what he'll do." She sat silent for a minute. "And he'll be announcing Sam's engagement as well." It was like a knife wound to the chest, those words. "The officials are thinking of a joint wedding, perhaps. Or maybe not. Sir Montgomery wouldn't want to pass up a chance to have a palace event that brings him higher into the castle's lime light," she tried joking half-heartedly. Neither of her companions laughed. Freddie watched as Sam's neutral expression began slipping.

"What?" she hissed, her blue eyes darkening slightly. "It's going to be announced publically?" Carly nodded slightly.

"My father is considering it." Freddie watched their conversation like one would watch a metronome, his head going back and forth between both girls. He was beginning to feel forgotten from the conversation.

"But Carly, we were supposed to tell Prince Fredward about -" There was a knock at the door. Their argument halted as the visitor entered the room. Immediately, his whole body stiffened as a raven-haired young man approached the table, sidling next to Sam. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting, Princess Carly, Prince Fredward. But I think I need to steal Sam away from you for a bit." He squeezed her shoulder and locked eyes with her. "We have some… wedding details to discuss." The couple exchanged a _look_, one that Freddie couldn't help but be envious of. He silently cursed himself. _Forbidden feelings…_ He shifted his eyes from the couple to his hands, which lay idly on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Sam looked towards her best friend, an almost angry expression on her face, and then walked out the door hand-in-hand with Sir Aiden. Carly watched her walk out the door with a panic in her eyes.

Freddie clasped hishands together to keep them from shaking. _Not jealous… Not in love… Engaged to Princess Carlotta…_ He kept repeating that mantra in his head. At the click of the door, the he and the princess were once again thrown into an ill at ease silence. He had nothing to throw out in attempts of conversation this time. They simply sat there.

_Jealous… In love… In love with Lady Sam…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... I wonder what Carly and Sam were going to tell Freddie... Questions, questions...<strong>

**I'll try to update tomorrow. Fingers-crossed!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nearly two months. That's how long it's been since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry. I caught the deadly disease called WRITERS BLOCK and I couldn't get rid of it until now. Sorry if I disappointed you guys. Forgive me, please ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Street Mouse to Princess<strong>

**Chapter XXI**

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped into an unoccupied chamber, Aiden dropped Sam's hand and she let it fall limply to her side.<p>

"So I take it you know?" he asked, dropping into a wooden chair and giving her a wary look. The girl sighed and sat on the desk opposite of her male best friend.

"We're officially engaged," she said flatly. She threw her head into her hands, groaning slightly. "They're announcing it next week at that _stupid_ ball." The two young people sat in a pregnant silence, both trying to arrange their thoughts. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, silently cursing that idiotic maidservant who couldn't keep her mouth shut. With a start, she realized that it wasn't just her affected by this hasty engagement. She hadn't even thought to ask Aiden how he felt about all of this.

Aiden, a person who ranked second only to Carly. She spent the best of three years pranking, stirring up trouble, and sneaking out of the palace with him. In her early days at the palace, she never even considered feelings for him. No, the two were strictly platonic. But then hormones began taking over, and Sam was not blind. She had noticed that Aiden was a very attractive young man. But still, feelings were quite platonic. They were best friends, but was that enough for marriage?

"Sam…" he started slowly. "We're best friends. I suppose that if we were to get married, it wouldn't be so bad…" Sam's eyes widened, suddenly fearful of what Aiden was going to say. She watched as inched closer towards her. "Before we figure all of this out, I just need to…"

Without warning, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers. As if instinctively, she brought her hands to his shoulders and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. She felt his lips part against hers ad she was suddenly brought back to reality. She was about to push him off, but he beat her to it by breaking the kiss abruptly. He let his hands drop back to his sides, but kept his body close to hers. She pulled her hands into her lap and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I – I... What… Why? I – uh…" She trailed off uncertainly as he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes downcast.

"Did you feel anything? At all?" he asked, monotonously. She sighed and placed a hand on either side of his face, moving his so that his eyes locked with hers.

"Aiden, you're my _best friend_ –"

"And you're mine," he interjected. She smiled softly.

"But, I didn't feel anything. Honestly, it was like kissing a –"

"Sibling?" he finished. She nodded. She eyed him curiously as he stood in silence. He let out a deep breath. "Oh thank goodness," he breathed. She cocked and eyebrow at him and allowed her hands to drop.

"Excuse me?" He cracked a full blown grin.

"I do love you, Sam. Just not like that." She shoved him in the chest, realizing what he had done.

"You could've just asked me how I felt, you know! You did not have to _lip punch _me, Aiden!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Lip punch, when you press your lips to someone else's in a surprise attack fashion!" she explained, catching his questioning look. He tugged on a curl, playfully.

"Oh come on, Sam. My _lip punching _isn't all that bad. I like to think that I'm a rather good _lip puncher_," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She sent a swift punch to his arm.

"Stop making fun of me!" She rolled her eyes, but felt herself trying to bite back a smile. The weirdness of kissing her your best friend was slowly forgotten. She sobered up quickly, remembering the situation at hand. "Okay, now that we have our _feelings _for each other sorted out, let's figure out how we're going to fix our little problem."

"Alright, but first…" he started, "I need to know how your _feelings _for this Prince Freddie guy." Sam scowled.

"Freddie – Prince Fredward, he's getting married to my best friend. I can't be chasing after him if he's to become the king of the Eastern kingdom." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "It wouldn't work out for any of us, really." Aiden gave her a hard look.

"You're technically a Lady now, right?" Sam nodded. In order to make the whole 'lady-in-waiting' thing official, Sam had been dubbed a lady by Carly and High King Steven. "So you're an official part of the palace, yes?" Another nod. "Doesn't that mean that royal bindings can be made through you too?" This time Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm not a member of the royal family. They can't validate royal contract through me. And I mean, I never said I wanted to _marry _the guy." She shook her head again. "No, not marriage." She ignored Aiden's knowing look. "Shut up, Aiden."

"I never said anything…" His innocence was marred by a slight smirk. "Sam, I think you love him." Any happy feelings immediately evaporated from her mind and her mouth slipped into a deep frown with her forehead crinkled with worry lines.

"But _ Carly_ is supposed to marry him. Their marriage is what's going to bring the two kingdoms together, not a relationship with some former street rat." She laughed humorlessly, rolling her eyes. Aiden lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"Sam, look me in the eye and tell me that a marriage between Freddie and Carly is what would be best, for everyone?" Sam bit her bottom lip, dropping her gaze to the ground.

She could just imagine what would happen. Carly would have to break things off with Brad, the only man she truly loved, and marry someone who had to be with her just for the better of the kingdom. It would be a loveless marriage, one where both would spend the rest of their lives wondering what would've happened if things were different. As for herself, she's be married to her best friend. It wouldn't be too bad, considering it was Aiden that she would marry, but her heart would always long for someone else, as would Carly's, for Brad. She looked back up at Aiden.

"None of us would get out happy ending, huh?" He nodded, sighing deeply. She shook her head. "But then again, this is reality, Aiden. Who really even gets their happy ending?"

"We all deserve one, don't we?" he asked, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Carly should be able to be with Brad. I should be able to ignore my uncle's wishes and train to be a guard in the castle. And you, Lady Samantha, certainly deserve that happy ending with your Prince Charming. You've done so much for others, for Carly and Brad. It's time for you to think about what you want, right?" Sam sat in silence, pondering over Aiden's words. Slowly, she nodded, rising up from where she was sitting. She exhaled heavily.

"I know exactly where to start."

* * *

><p>"Carly, we need to talk about some things." Sam joined her best friend on the couch, pulling her legs up onto the cushions. Carly nodded in agreement.<p>

"Yes, I suppose we do." The sun had set hours ago, it was nearing midnight already, and the two girls sat in the light of a small oil lamp situated on the table, their faces illuminated almost eerily. Sam could barely make out the vacant expression on the brunette's face. After a couple of tense moments, she broke the silence with a question.

"Do you love Freddie? Or like him, in the least?" She couldn't help but feel a small twinge of relief when Carly shook her head. Her relief, however, was soon overridden by slight anger. "But you're going to marry him?" The brunette frowned.

"Perhaps I may learn to love him… in the future." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Besides, this marriage, not for pleasure, but for business."

"What about Brad?" Sam shot back. "You love him, don't you?" Carly's porcelain face was marred by an ugly grimace.

"He will learn to live with it. If I have to live with marrying someone I don't love, then he should be able to live without me in his life," she said stonily. Sam couldn't believe the words coming from Carly's mouth. She leapt up from the couch, he hands balled into fists.

"I cannot believe you!" The princess seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst. "It's time you realized that you're not just a little pawn that has to be told what do in her life! Your whole life has been dictated by other people, nursemaids, tutors, Sir Montgomery, your father. You're a strong woman, Carly Shay. Nearly four years of friendship has shown me that, but why won't you let the rest of the world see that?" She took a deep breath. "But at the same time, you're so selfish, Carlotta. When will you wake up and see that your choice is going to hurt everyone. Brad will forever live with a broken heart, Freddie will be stuck in a marriage with someone who doesn't even love him. Why don't you just let him go and let someone else love him? Someone who knows that he likes watching sunsets on the balcony. Someone who knows that his favorite color is green, it shows in his wardrobe. Someone –"

"Like you?" Carly interrupted her rant abruptly. Sam snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're such a hypocrite, Sam! You're here telling me what I should do, but what about what you should do? Why don't you wake up and see the looks he sends you when he passes you in the corridor? Why don't you quit avoiding the balcony on the third floor where I know the two of you kissed? Why don't you just let him love you?"

"I don't know!" Sam shouted. Both girls were panting heavily, on the verge of tears. Without a moment's notice, the fell into each other's arms and they sunk onto the couch, tears sliding down each of their faces. As their tears subsided, Sam let out a snort.

"We're a messed up pair, Carls." She untangled herself from Carly's grasp and wiped the tears from her cheeks using the back of her hand. Carly did the same, but with a handkerchief instead.

"We are," she said, smiling softly. They sat back down on the couch, somber once again. "I want to fix this, Sam, I really do. It's time I told my father what I wanted. And Brad, he doesn't deserve to have his heart broken, he's too wonderful." Sam grinned, taking Carly's hand in hers.

"Well, then I have a plan." She took a deep breath. "At the ball next week, we're going to…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin<strong>_**. **

**Sorry again for the unacceptably late update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**Chapter XXII**

* * *

><p>| THIRD PERSON P.O.V. [FREDDIE] |<p>

Freddie preferred simplicity. He was never one to favor extravagant events where only the best of the best were present. They made him rather uncomfortable. So naturally, in midst of the frivolous merriment of Lord Spencer's annual Yuletide masquerade ball, he felt horribly out of place.

He was dressed smartly in different shades of purple, in honor of his home kingdom. On his wrist was a thin braided band and his thumb was adorned with a ring sporting his kingdom's crest. He shifted his plain black mask higher over the bridge of his nose and tapped his foot against the cold marble floors of the ballroom, searching for a certain someone. No, not his bride-to-be Princess Carlotta, for she was sitting at the High Table with her father, adorned in a purple dress that matched the colors of his tunic and her white veils, but rather her blonde best friend.

Immediately, he cursed himself. Searching for her was pointless, for tonight would be the formal announcement of his engagement to the princess. In exactly a week and a half from today, upon the first day of the new year, he would become prince of both the eastern and western kingdom. And more importantly, he would become the husband of Princess Carlotta. He sighed and took a deep swig of wine from his glass. Normally, he would avoid the alcoholic beverages that many enjoyed, but he felt he would need a bit of a push from the crimson drink to get through tonight's grand ball.

He had heard rumors of Lord Spencer's marvelous celebrations, where people laughed and drank and danced all night. People had told him all about the glorious music, the delectable food, and the great entertainment. When he entered the ballroom earlier in the evening, he was not disappointed.

A wide array of expensive-looking delicacies were displaying on a long table along the back of the hall. (He tried ignoring the slight tweak in his heart when he saw a tray of ham near the middle of the table.) A smartly dressed group music ensemble played upbeat tunes that kept the people around Freddie entertained. Jugglers, fire-eaters, and acrobats put on little performances all throughout the ballroom.

There were also many finely dressed, beautiful women, but whenever he looked at them, he could only imagine them with stormy blue eyes and long blonde curls. He shook out of his stupor with a quick jerk of the head just as a yellow-clad figure with a neon green mask stumbled towards him. Amber liquid sloshed over the rim of the cup the person gripped in his hand.

"Hullo princey! Ish a lovely night fer a ball, don't cha think?" he slurred. Freddie took a half step away, recognizing the voice. He gave Gibby a wary greeting. The chubby boy just took another swig from his cup and clapped him on the back. "Where's yer princess? Getting ready for the big en – _hic _– gagement 'nouncement, I 'spose? 'Leven thirty, right? " he asked, giving the prince a roguish wink. It appeared that all hostility Gibby had towards him disappeared in the alcohol-ridden frivolity. He forced a grin and subtly shrugged the tipsy boy's hand off his shoulder.

"Er…"

"Hey look!" Gibby shouted suddenly, not noticing Freddie's discomfort. He raised his cup out in front of him, splattering the amber liquid onto the marble floor. "Ish Lady Samanther – _hic _– I mean, Samantha!" he hiccupped. Freddie's head snapped in the direction the boy indicated. Sure enough, there she stood, in a pale green dress that hugged her soft curves and an ivory mask with a single gold dusted feather along the edge. He wasn't imagining her this time. No, it was definitely her long blonde curls hanging down to her waist and those were most certainly her blue eyes peeking out from behind the off-white mask at the dancing crowd. He was pulled out of his daze by Gibby's booming voice.

"I'mer go an' – _hic _– ask Lady Sam ter – _hic _– dance wiv me. Hopefully she won' break my – _hic _–thumbs again, eh?" Freddie watched apprehensively as the boy stumbled in her direction, silently hoping he would never reach his destination. Fate must've been listening to him, for Gibby was suddenly distracted by a server holding a tray of foreign sweets and he followed the server in the opposite direction of her. Taking one last gulp of his red wine, (for a boost of courage, he told himself) he placed the glass of the tray of a passing server and approached her slowly. He tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around, wide-eyed. Her expression blanked when she realized it was him.

"Oh. It's you." Well, it was a better greeting than her breaking his thumbs. He waved sheepishly, and then dropped his hands to fiddle with the hem of his tunic.

"Hello, Sam," he mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor. They stood in silence for a while, before she let out a heavy sigh. He glanced up at her and noticed a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Well, damn. What's the point of these masks if everyone knows who everyone is?" He watched her do her signature eye roll behind her mask. He willed himself to say something, anything…

"You look stunning tonight." … But that. Would she think he was being too forward? Would she think he was flirting with her? Was he flirting with her? "That dress looks lovely on you." Oh gods, he definitely was. He suddenly regretted his previous three glasses of wine. They were giving him a bit too much courage now. He tried squashing that triumphant feeling in his chest when he saw her cheeks flush with color. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried steering the conversation in a different direction. "Where's Aiden?" he asked quickly. He watched her nibble on her bottom lip uncomfortably.

"He's… around," she said vaguely, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She locked eyes with him. "And for the record, you clean up pretty good, as well, Fredward." She smirked and he couldn't help but feel a small flutter in his stomach when his name rolled off her tongue, it was the name he hated, but it was his name nonetheless. He realized he was grinning like a mad fool when she gave him an odd look and cleared his throat hastily.

"So…" he started timidly. He realized that at this point, it was time to forget everything that happened to them in the past. The marketplace, the sunsets, the kisses… they were to be forgotten.

"You're really awkward under pressure. It's funny to watch," she cut in. It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. Of course she would try to make it difficult to have a pleasant conversation.

"Yes, yes, I'm awkward sometimes. So sorry," he replied, a bit sarcastically. "Anyways… um, are you excited for tonight's announcement?" _Forgetting the past…_ She gave him a small half-smile, a strange spark in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's going to be very… _interesting_." He got the feeling that she knew something that he didn't.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're planning for something to happen?" he asked cautiously. She looked up at him and shrugged. "Oh," he said, "so you have planned something."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe you should tell me."

"Or maybe I shouldn't." She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by the clock striking eleven. She stiffened noticeably. "Cripes, is it eleven already?" She looked nervously towards the High Table and he followed her gaze, noting that Princess Carlotta had disappeared from her spot next to her father. "I have to go." Before he could say anything, she slipped into the crowd of masked dancing bodies.

"Well goodbye, then," he said to empty air.

* * *

><p>Freddie looked around anxiously. It was nearly half past eleven, seconds until the wedding announcements, and three of the four due to be wed were still absent. He stood uncomfortably next to King Steven, eyes scanning for any indication that Carly, Sam, or Aiden were even in the ballroom. The party's attendees talked amongst themselves, but kept sneaking glances towards the stage where he and the king stood. The crowd suddenly parted, making way for a young courier. The boy shuffled onto the stage whispered into the king's ear. Their voices were too hushed for Freddie to hear so he just watched them with a raised eyebrow. They seemed to be arguing, but the king just dismissed the boy with a sigh. As he scuttled off stage, King Steven stepped forward and called for the attention of the guests.<p>

"Friends," he called, bringing the crowd to a hush, "I'd like to first off thank you for attending our Yuletide ball, put together by my son, Lord Spencer and his wife Lady Sasha." He nodded towards them and Lord Spencer accepted the round of applause with a proud smile and a flamboyant bow, eliciting a bout of laughter from the party goers. King Steven smiled jovially and waved for silence once more.

"Tonight we celebrate the engagement of two loving couples. Prince Fredward and my loving daughter Princess Carlotta, and Sir Aiden and Lady Sam, who I've come to love as one of my own." Applause spattered through the crowd again. "And without further ado, I present my daughter Princess Carlotta, as she shares a dance with her betrothed, Prince Fredward." The crowd parted once again and revealed Princess Carlotta, in her purple dress that matched Freddie's tunic and trademark white veils, in place of a mask. King Steven gave him a small push forwards and he mechanically began making his way towards the Princess. Realizing how odd he would look, he tried to relax into a more natural gait. A soft, sweet melody began to play as he reached her.

He tried making eye contact with her, trying to figure out how she was feeling about all of this, but her veil was low enough to cast a permanent shadow over her eyes. Sighing inwardly, he grasped her hand in his and placed his free hand gently on her waist. She jumped slightly and he tensed, wondering if she was uncomfortable with their position, but she simply took a deep breath and rested his free hand on his shoulder. Her touch oddly relaxed him and with an unspoken agreement, the couple began a simple waltz.

He couldn't help but feel like something was _off._ Was it the way she held herself? The way she walked? Maybe it wasn't off, but just different. He just exhaled softly and adjusted his hold on her waist. His hand molded to the womanly curve of her hip and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He had seen Princess and Carlotta. Yes, she was long and lean, but curvy? Not so much. Had she had these curves all this time? He felt a small flush on his cheeks. It was ungentlemanly to be thinking of a woman's body in _those _ways.

Sam had those curves.

He bit down so hard on the inside of his cheek he nearly tasted blood. He _should not _be thinking of her while he was holding his future _wife _in his arms. He looked down at the Princess, she was only an inch or two shorter than him, but her eyes were focused somewhere around his midsection, still shadowed by her veil. A feeling of sympathy rushed through him. He wasn't the only one being forced into this. She was too. She very well could've had someone she loved, dreams of marrying her one true love. Instead, she was stuck with him.

He squeezed her hand gently, surprised to receive a returning squeeze as well. Suddenly the sweet melody was interrupted by the tinkling of silverware to glass. The call for a kiss. The two stiffened at the same time, freezing in their place. Catcalls and whistles filled his ears and the king's own voice penetrated the rest of the calls.

"Well, it seems the people are asking for a kiss between the happy couple. What do you say, my daughter? Care to give your prince a kiss? It's the only time I'll actually allow it," he said jokingly. The crowd laughed and a steady mantra began breaking out.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

She had his hand in a death grip now; his fingers were close to purple. Now Freddie was sure, she was just as uncomfortable with this marriage as he was. She did not want to marry him. This discovery didn't offend him; rather, it gave him a bit of relief to know that she felt the same as he did. He leant down and whispered into her ear.

"I know we don't quite love each other, in the romantic sense at least, but one for the crowd, alright?" He took her silence as a quiet agreement and released his hold on her hand and quickly undid the veil covering the lower half of her face. Without giving himself time to think, he cupped the side of her face and dove for a kiss, eyes already closed.

As soon as his lips pressed against hers, something in the back of his mind exploded. These lips were so familiar, so warm. They fit against his mouth in perfect junction and were so _soft._ These were unquestionably not the lips of Princess Carlotta of the Eastern Kingdom. No, these were the lips that kissed him in the marketplace. These were the lips that kissed him on the balcony. These lovely lips were that of Lady Sam, _his _Sam. He tightened the grip around her waist, breaking away, but staying mere millimeters from her mouth, his mind chanting nothing but _ Sam, Sam, Sam_.

"Sam," he whispered against her mouth. He opened his eyes. Brown locked with frantic, stricken blue. They stood there for a few moments with his face still obstructing hers from the view of the people around them, before realization hit him like a brick wall. If this was Sam, then…

She ripped away from him almost violently, hastily replacing her veil before anyone could see her true identity. He stood their stoically until she began walking away from him.

"Wait!" Confusion welled up inside of him and all he knew was that he didn't want her to leave. "Wait!" he called again, hurrying after her. She ignored his pleas and he struggled to catch up to her. She weaved in between confused party attendees, clearly trying to throw him off. She slipped thought to a clear spot, and he finally caught up to her. "Sam!" He froze in his spot, realizing his drastic mistake. Flurried whispers broke out across the ballroom.

"_Did he just say Sam?"_

"… _as in Lady Samantha?"_

"_Isn't that Princess Carlotta?"_

"_Why would he call her name?"_

He watched as she remained rooted to her spot, eyes glued to him, an obviously angry, but slightly panicked glint in them. Suddenly, a pair of tall men ripped off their masks and each grabbed onto one of Sam's arms. She struggled futilely against their hold and her head jerked back as another man tugged off her two veils. A long, blonde plait unraveled and her blue eyes were revealed to the crowd.

"Treason!" a woman in the crowd yelled. "Lady Samantha has been impersonating our princess!" And angry uproar broke out and Freddie watched as people began closing in on Sam.

"Wait! Stop!" His cries were drowned out by the shouts of the mob. He pushed past them, trying to reach her. "Sam!" Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a dark mahogany haired female and a dirty blonde haired male bursting into the ballroom hand in hand, followed by another male, this one with raven hair. Princess Carlotta, someone Freddie didn't know, and Sir Aiden. According to the horror-struck looks on their faces, Freddie guessed that this was not how the night was supposed to go. No one but him saw their entrance.

"Silence!" The ballroom fell quiet at High King Steven's command. Freddie used the distraction as a chance to slip past the mob and pull Sam away from the two men's hold. Her heeled shoes slipped off her feet and now he was a good four inches taller than her. He gave her a quick glance before looking back up to the king. He watched as King Steven's eyes swept across the ballroom, catching sight of Carlotta and the man who's hand she had tightly in her grip. His eyebrows furrowed and he trained his eyes back to Freddie, who had unconsciously slipped an arm around Sam's shoulders. His gaze never seemed so stern.

"I do not know _what _is going on here, but I intend to figure it out. But not tonight." His gaze pierced through Freddie and Sam and then his daughter and the boy that Freddie still did not know the identity of. "The evening's frivolities have come to an end. Tomorrow there will be a trial and I will know exactly what has been going on in my palace!" With that, he swept out of the ballroom, leaving it in a silent stupor.

Freddie glanced down at Sam, whose eyes were squeezed shut, and sighed. He only hoped that he, like the king, would find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're clear. Reviews are welcome.<strong>

**deetrixjaay :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**From Street Mouse to Princess**

**XXIII**

* * *

><p>In her near four years at the palace, she had never really been afraid of anything, nervous sometimes, but never afraid. But now Sam was a little too shaken to be called nervous. Perhaps it was the fact that the king had her life held in his royal hands. If he even had the slightest intention on deeming her a criminal, she would be scheduled for a public hanging as soon as the following day.<p>

The trial room was a cold place, a permanent sense of foreboding lingering in the air. She sat on an uncomfortable stone chair with metal cuffs on the arms. She wasn't chained down, but a pair of burly guards stood close behind her seat, like they expected her to lash out dangerously. Her skin crawled as the other members of the room sneered down at her. Members of the royal jury sat in a row at the raised table in front of her. All seats were occupied, save for the center chair. That spot was reserved for High King Steven, the ultimate judge of the entire trial.

A particular glare had the blonde's hands clenched into fists underneath her skirts. Sir Montgomery stared down at her snootily, his nose upturned and his eyes filled with contempt. She knew he was furious at her for involving his nephew into her plan. Despite Aiden's involvement, he wouldn't be trialed, nor would Carly. Both of their high status exempted them from such things, a benefit of being high class. Sam, though Carly's lady-in-waiting, was still the dirt poor street mouse, no matter how long she'd been at the castle.

Brad faced the same consequences as her. He had snuck around with the crown jewel of the palace, whisking her away from her duties. Though this had only been found out the previous night, rumors already flew around the palace about the two running away to elope. One woman even had the nerve to suggest Carly was carrying Brad's child in her womb. The sandy haired young man sat at a wooden bench along the wall on Sam's left, waiting for his turn at a trial. He was under the watchful eye of another guard.

The members of the palace who sat in audience of the trial were angry with Sam, obviously. They had no problems exclaiming their dislike for the blonde out loud. Their scathing, disapproving thoughts on her did not go unheard by Sam.

"Horrible, lying street mouse…"

"That little wench is trying to wheedle her way into royalty, tchah!"

"Ungrateful whore, trying to seduce the prince. She played him!"

"I doubt she's even true friends with the princess. She probably threatened Her Majesty into doing this… Made up the affair with the chef's apprentice so she could drag the princess into all of this mess…"

The last two comments cut Sam like knives. Carly was her best friend, through thick and thin. She would _never _threaten her into doing something, especially not something like this. And she wasn't a whore! No one had ever called her so. She wouldn't _play _with Freddie's heart, not after he nearly broke hers. She wanted to whip her head around and glare at the gossiping men and women, but distraction came in the form of High King Steven.

He strode into the room, his face grim. His eyes looked down on her so disapprovingly, shame wallowed in her throat. As the court room settled down, she once again felt the heavy stares of those around her, especially that of the king.

"Samantha" – she winced at the use of her full name. The king had _never _used it before – "I can't even – even _comprehend _what you were thinking in doing this. I let you into my home. My daughter becomes your best friend. We treat you like family… And yet you do – you do _this_." With every word, anger began bubbling in her stomach. She had yet to tell her side of the story, but everyone – the king, the palace court – _everyone_ already had it in their minds that she was some deceitful backstabber.

"Carly –"

"You were attempting to steal her husband." He obviously wasn't done yet. "Tricking him into loving you. Why would you –" He was cut off by the slam of the door against the wall.

"Father!" Carly stormed into the court room, angrier than Sam had ever seen her. Her hands were shaking in fists by her sides. "This wasn't Sam's fault. It was mine!" The members of the room shared a collective gasp. "I've been too afraid of disappointing you and letting the kingdom down to speak my mind. But I'm not afraid anymore."

"My sweet –"

"Just listen to me father! Please," she pleaded on the last word. She walked up stood by the blonde's chair. "Sam is my best friend, my _sister_. Anything she did, it was all because me. I asked her to do it. And I'm forever grateful." She shot the blonde a warm smile, which Sam returned automatically. "Brad and I… we've been together for so long now. I love him. No prince or baron or high society man could replace him in my life. It goes against every tradition and custom in our kingdom's book, but I intend on marrying him. Traditions be damned." Sam grinned at her friend's use of the curse word while more gasps rose throughout the room.

"I asked Sam to take my place, pretend to be me, so that I could continue to meet with Brad. It was my idea for all of this. Only the three of us knew about the plan, except for Aiden, who didn't truly have any involvement in this. He only performed his duty as Sam's best friend and kept her secret safe."

"What about Prince Fredward?" someone piped up. As if by magic, said young man strode into the court room. Freddie immediately locked eyes with Sam. She felt as if she were to crumble under the weight of his gaze. Her mouth felt dry and her breath quickened erratically. Carly noticed her best friend's duress.

"She loves him." Sam broke out of her stupor to gape at the princess. Did she really just announce that to the whole court? "But not because she wants to take the crown of be showered in riches, as you people seem to think," Carly added hastily. "No, she knew the prince much longer than any of us have." There was a buzz of questioning murmurs.

The brunette launched into the whole story of their one day adventure. Sam felt her ears heat up the more Carly spoke. She was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust once Carly mentioned the kiss. When Carly went on about more recent happenings, she dared a peek at Freddie. His face revealed no emotion, even when the princess repeated those dreaded words, that she, Sam, loved him.

"She's done nothing but help me when I've been selfish. You can't k-kill her." Her strong voice wavered only on the last word. "Punishing her would be like punishing me. But it wouldn't just hurt me… Her gone, would hurt plenty more people…" When she turned her eyes towards Freddie, it was only then when Sam spotted a glimmer of emotion in him. Hurt, fear, and a hint of something warmer that made her stomach tingle a bit (though it really wasn't an appropriate time for feelings like that, when she thought she was going to die).

"Father, I'm asking, no telling you, not just as the princess of the kingdom, but as _your _daughter. Stop this. I'm going to marry Brad, no matter what you say. Sam will walk away from this, unharmed, dropped of any nonsense charges you have against her."

The court room was engulfed in a pregnant silence. King Steven had his eyes shut, fingers rubbing small circles into his temples.

"I knew, on that day I left to fight, that I made…" He paused, for dramatic effect perhaps. "… a good choice in the hands I chose to leave my daughter in. Samantha – _Sam – _you have been loyal to my daughter through it all. For that, I ask you to forgive me for my shortcomings and accusations." He rose from his seat. "This case is closed."

The rest of that afternoon was a blur to Sam. Carly led her back to their conjoined rooms. Hugs exchanged. A couple tears shed. The brunette had saved her life after all. She might've chided the princess a bit for revealing her love life to a room full of palace officials, but her chastising was cut short by a knock on the door. Sam opened the door, revealing a sheepish-looking Brad. She smiled at the young boy and jerked her head to the right, gesturing for him to enter the room. With one last glance at the couple, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Unknowingly, her feet led her to her favorite balcony. She sat on the stone bench, drawing her knees up to her chest. Suddenly, it hit her. _Carly _really_ revealed her love life to a room of palace officials. _And Freddie had been there to witness it all. Heat crept onto her face and she buried her face into her knees.

"Funny how we always meet up during the sunset." His voice made her jump. She lifted her head slowly. He stood there, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, odd, isn't it?" Her voice sounded hoarse, like she had just woken up.

"That was quite a statement Princess Carly gave earlier in the court room." She could only nod in response. She was never good at talking about her feelings. He was soon standing directly in front of her, so close she could feel his body heat radiating off his figure. Her legs fell from the bench and the tips of their shoes nearly touched. "I have a story quite similar to it."

"Care to share it with me?" she asked, almost shyly.

"Years ago, in a dingy little marketplace, I stumbled upon this girl. Well, more like she stumbled upon me. She nearly tackled me to the ground, really." He smiled softly. "She took me on an adventure, an adventure of a lifetime, as cliché as that sounds. At the end of that amazing day, she _kissed _me. It was my first kiss, you know." His hands found hers.

"But then I left her. And I forgot about her." The regret in his eyes was obvious. "How I could forget her was beyond me. Thank the Lord I found her again. But she wasn't a little street mouse anymore, no she turned into a princess. I didn't recognize her at first. But then, she kissed me again and I remembered. There was a catch though; I was supposed to marry her best friend. Oh, and I can't forget to mention how I thought she was in love with her male best friend. And then, she almost got executed when I found out that she was pretending to be the woman I had to marry."

"Everything's sorted out now. I understand everything. Except for one thing I have to say to her." She raised her brow at him. "I think I'm in love with you, Lady Sam. I don't know when it happened. Maybe it was when you crashed into me in the marketplace, maybe it was when you gave me my first kiss, or maybe it that time I knocked those books out of your hands and tried helping you to pick them up. All I know is that I'm crazy for you, Sam."

Sam stared up at him, a laugh bubbling in the back of her throat at the last statement. "That," she inhaled sharply, "had to be the most sappy, romantic way to tell a girl you love her." He bit the inside of his cheek and squeezed her hands gently.

"Thank you, I guess. But if you don't give me an answer soon, I might pee in my trousers."

Sam smirked. "Well, we wouldn't want that happening, would we?" Using his hands as leverage, she pulled herself of the bench, and then moved her hands to his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I love you, too." Without giving him a chance to respond, she pulled him by the shoulders and smashed her lips to his. The two of them smiled into the kiss and when she slowly pulled away, he only held her tighter in his arms.

"I love you, Blondie."

"I love you, too, Newbie."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally made it through this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here. On a sad note, (or a happy note, depending on whether you liked this story or not) only one more chapter to go. *sniff* The end is near...<strong>

**Reviews please!**

**deetrixjaay :3**


	24. AN: Apologies

So, I'm back. Life hasn't been easy for me these last six months. I've been in and out of the hospital and fanfiction has been the last thing on my mind. I'm sorry if you thought I abandoned this story and, to be honest, I was seriously considering it. I hit a really low point in my life and nothing was going right. But now, I'm getting back to my feet now that my health is slowly getting better and I'm determined to finish From Street Mouse to Princess before 2012 ends.

Please forgive me for my absence and don't give up on me ):

**deetrixjaay**


End file.
